Blood of My Blood
by lostpieceofyou
Summary: Post-Season 5. Pam and Tara explore their relationship, as if that wasn't difficult enough Billith had ordered an Apocalypse. There be also some Sookie, Nora, Jessica, Eric and a witch. Be mostly Pam and Tara though. Be gentle with me. Ciao...
1. Chapter 1

**_Blood of My Blood_**

Rating: M

Paring: Pam/Tara

Summary: Post-season 5. It's all about Pam and Tara. Although somebody had ordered an apocalypse and the world is in a bloody mess. There is a bit of Sookie, some Nora, more Eric though. And a witch. But really... it's all about Tamela.

Disclaimers: True Blood and its bloody magnificent characters do not belong to me.

Author Note:

I had this ficcie in my head since the finale. This chapter is mostly me trying to get the characters voices right. Pam and Tara have very distinct voices and are quite difficult to write. As a matter of fact, I don't feel like I have them.

The story is supposed to spread out in the second chapter, adding characters and thickening plots will happen then.

In this chapter, though, plot wise, little to nothing happens.

In fact, the girls spend the whole time in the bedroom. It's not a smut piece though as I do not write smut that well. I am absolutely horrible at it actually. Disgraceful even.

Beside Pam and Tara, there is a cameo from Eric.

If you read, I'd be most delighted to read your thoughts. Positive or negative, doesn't matter as long as they are specific (especially the negative ones, so that I can correct my flaws).

Thanks in advance

Blood of My Blood

Chapter 1 - Be Positive

The bedroom basked in amber and orange, the warm glow streamed from invisible lights embed in the ceiling like ever twinkling stars. Tara had declared this tinge her favorite for, in her opinion, its hue played on Pam's pale skin like sunset. Or an imitation of it. Not that she would ever know how Pam looked bathed in sunlight… magnificent she supposed. It didn't really matter to her though, she had learned a long time ago that everything came with a price. The price tag attached to her new life had "sunlight" written on it. A price, she had found herself, willing to pay ten times over.

Still, picturing her maker's skin bathed by the fiery Louisiana sun provided her with a rich and warm visual. She had decided that it wasn't bad to indulge in fantasies that couldn't be. Never realizing them now, would mean little to nothing to her, since she had something real to be happy about.

The sun had set about an hour ago.

Tara had greeted the new night with Pam's mouth on her neck. Pam, whom always rose before she did, had developed the exquisite habit of awakening her by adoring every inch of her neck with her lips.

They had ended last night by making love again and again, after a relatively calm argument had escalated into madness the moment Pam had threatened to pull the infamous "as your maker" card on Tara. It had been an empty threat. However, in a split second, all the talking had ended and a ferocious screaming duel had began. After a match of raw cussing that would've made a sailor hide in a closet, raged frustration switched into angry lust. It had maker and progeny trading words for kisses. They had started pounding kisses on each other as if exchanging punches, while reaching and leaving the bed various times and generally fighting for dominance all over the room. Furniture be damned! Yet the room had remained unscathed as if some kind of natural harmony had taken over their moves even in the middle of a wild romp.

In the middle of it all they had managed to calm down and speak half whispered apologies.

And now after a good day sleep, they could still feel raw passion, devotion and love traveling between them. Back and forth. The bond vibrated with satisfaction and felt quite satiated… yet it wanted more, as if something in it was unquenchable by nature.

Not a trace of anger and bitterness seemed to have lingered in between them. Plus, they had no need to vocalize everything they felt when it came to eachother, it made skipping apologies possible, which was a good thing considering they were both overly proud vampires.

The invisible threads that tied the two of them together couldn't be so simply fouled. They were made of blood, love, and devotion and carried centuries of bonds past. All that had spelled Godric's bloodline, into one of the most magnificent line the world had ever seen, was now spelled into their own blood, it added to theirs and it all fueled their bond.

When emotion flew high, they cursed through their shared links like electricity. It felt so delicious; the call of blood would surge through the maker/progeny bond and fill them with... everything. Everything they needed to know. It was like suddenly raising from the grave but already satiated. It traveled inside, blood calling to blood; it sang a siren song while growing and shrinking, running miles away while getting closer. Sometimes it was very hard to decipher its message, especially for a baby vamp like Tara. It frustrated Tara to no end as it made her feel no capable enough to handle something of such blazing beauty. What she ignored, though, was that she was a formidable baby vamp. Her capacities in everything far surpassed what her young age should have allowed her to accomplish as a vampire, both physically and mentally. Pam had decided not to reveal her that. Not yet. She wanted her progeny to discover her potential by herself; she wanted her to take a step toward self-awareness and to see her own worth without Pam having to spell it for her. It felt cruel in a way yet it was totally necessary, in Pam's opinion.

However as long as Tara felt love flowing through the bond everything was fine with her. And she did feel it. She felt love flowing from Pam's end even when they were in the middle of a screaming match. Primal, raw, unadulterated love.

It was the kind of love she had been starving for her whole life.

Obviously, Pam had more experience with the bond than Tara did, having been at the end of one for over century. For Pam, it was easier to read it, screen it, filter it, control it or just not be swept off her feet by the power of it. Unexpectedly, though, she had found herself unable to completely shut her progeny off. She had managed to do so, on some occasion, with her own maker. This newly formed bond, though, was absolutely unruly in that aspect. It kept streaming, no matter what.

When Tara had tried to fry herself… stupid girl… the bond had thundered at Pam, absolute in its demand to save its other end. Pad had had no choice but to answer its call, even though back then she had completely shut herself off from it and from makerhood.

It had only taken a look at Tara's burned face to change Pam's world. The pain she had seen in those dark eyes was so familiar. Hauntingly familiar. For a moment, Pam had seen her human-self staring back at her. Her human-self had been lost, loveless and desperate.

No vampire of hers should ever feel like that.

At the moment, maker and progeny were tangled in their shared bed, totally blissed out from a bout of soft and slow love making that had had them sighing in each other mouth. A duvet with a stunning oriental design, that reminded Tara of a peacock' tale, and orange silky sheets were pooled all around their intertwined naked bodies.

Tara loved to indulge in bed for quite a bit after sunset and despite putting up a show of indignant protests, she had realized, that Pam enjoyed it as well. Cherished it even. From what she had gathered of Pam, her maker had always been a hard working busy woman, she had had little time for decadence in her life, at least not the kind that involved being truly intimate with someone. Tara had made it her mission to spoil Pam that way.

At dusk she would cajole her lover to remain in bed with her for a while using every weapon to sway her, from seduction to begging! As long as she'll let Pam pretend she was doing it solely under her progeny insistence, she would always accomplish her goal.

Pam had humored her today,she had been humoring her a lot lately. It made Tara feel warm inside. Now her maker was sitting against the pillowed headboard, with Tara placed cozily between her raised legs. Tara's strong back was pressed against her woman's chest and the feel of Pam's supple breast against her tense muscles made her shiver in arousal. Pam's hands were caressing her hips in a gentle yet possessive manner, she felt like melting. Tara's head was lazily pillowed on Pam's shoulder and slightly tilted, the closeness was too tempting, Pam couldn't resist but too frequently drop kisses over Tara's temple, cheekbone, jawline. Every inch of her progeny was a study in perfection. Tara murmured out in contentment every time her skin was blessed with a kiss. She was resting with her eyes closed, keeping everything but Pam away and letting her body drink in the feel of Pam curled all around her. It was intoxicating to her vampire senses. Never one to be selfish when her lover was concerned, Tara let her hands wander about Pam's legs, her fingertips danced feverishly over that flawless creamy skin, possessively tracing patterns about Pam's thighs, teasingly tipping around her knees, delightfully grazing down her perfect calves, till her elegant and slender feet and then back from the beginning to trace a new road. It was always a pattern of discovery with Pam. Every day Tara would gain a new bit of information on her maker, the more she knew of Pam, be it her past, or her likes and dislike, the more she longed to make love to her, as if her newfound knowledge had granted her access to new ways of pleasuring and loving her. It was all in the instinct, as the act was the same, yet Tara could spy the sparkle of wonder in Pam's eyes every time they shared each other. It was so delicious to strike surprise on those noble features.

Pam's right arm tightened around her body, just under her breast, the intention in her hold shifted from protectiveness to possessiveness. Pam's hand rose to cradle Tara's face for a second before her knuckles went to stroke the side of her face. She felt Pam stop, felt the tip of her fingers gently linger over a specific spot.

Tara felt like purring... was about to when she realized what had gotten Pam's attention. Tara willed all of her into stillness. There was no fooling Pam though.

"How did you get this one scar?" Pam asked in a neutral voice, she had noticed it before but had never felt compelled to ask about it until today.

Maybe it had been the way Tara had tensed when she had touched it that had pushed her into asking. Tension spiked through their bond, it was all Tara's. From Pam's end nothing happened. It calmed Tara down, in most situation, even dangerous ones her maker was able to provide her with a steady calm that acted like balm on her fiery and ever-changing emotions.

"From Lettie Mae," Tara turned around to look at Pam. Her voice was steady, her body relaxed, it seemed like everything was fine. Pam knew better though.

"Nasty place to get hit," she stated simply careful to keep her voice dispassionate. Her hand, though, moved back to cradle Tara's face, her thumb gently tracing circle over the ebony skin.

The quietness that followed her words wasn't unexpected. Pam knew not to push Tara. Her progeny would open up at her own time. There was also the strong chance her progeny would rather forget about the ordeal that was her childhood and never talk about it ever again. Whatever Tara choose to do was fine by Pam as long as she would feel Tara's quiet and shy contentment humming through the lines that tied them together. Problem was though, the song Pam was hearing at the moment, had some dark notes in it. She wanted to smash those notes into silence.

"'Cause there be nice place to get beaten, right?" Tara tried to quip miserably, "scar can't be seen where it is, so I say it's a place better than any,"

Elegant as a cat, Pam swiftly turned Tara around and moved the both of them into a laying position. The baby vampire claimed possession of her maker by throwing an arm over her chest and a leg over her legs. She pressed her face against the exquisitely soft spot that was the nook of Pam's neck and grunted happily when strong arms wrap around her in what a human would consider a vice like hold.

"It's nasty because it's close to the temple," Pam explained in a silky voice while going over the rugged surface with her lips, "a soft bone, also hits there fuck with one equilibrium, not to mention..."

The surprised look Tara gave her stopped her mid sentence. and made her chuckle deeply in her throat.

"Leftovers from my training with Eric," she explained," he soon realized that I was more the dirty kind of fighter then the forward one," Pam smiled unapologetically, "I play better on deception than technicalities,"

Tara nodded. It was true, she had seen Pam on the battlefield, the blonde was feral and... oh so very nasty... her moves were fierce and born by instinct more than logic. When Pam was meant to go left she would jump right. She was a wild card.

Pam wasn't going to question Tara any further about the scar. If her progeny wanted to talk, she would do so in her own time. Yet something skipped through the bond, Pam wasn't about to question Tara but she wanted to know, rage was simmering inside her, the need to know what had caused her progeny's pain bit into her with silver teeth. Tara felt all of it and it induced her to speak. Relief and torture twirled into her bright eyes.

"She hit me with a bottle," she explained mimicking the gesture with a grimace on her perfect face, "empty one, of course. Cause she'd never waste a drop of that shit," she laughed, tried to at least, what came out though was a chocked broken sound.

Pam had to use every drop of her well-trained will power to remain still and offer silent support, least she scared Tara into silence. She simple tightened her hold on the girl and waited. Tara grasped a stand of Pam's golden hair, she played with the lock between her ebony fingers, the action never failed to calm her. She had learnt that after a particularly cruel nightmare the first time Pam had let her spend the day in her embrace.

"She would go and grab herself a belt like any self-respecting God fearing mama to beat me if she was sober enough," she continued in a small voice, "as that was rarely the case she mostly used whatever was in her hand at the moment to get the job done," she chuckled bitterly and finally stole a look at Pam.

Pam's face was a study in stillness.

She had learned to school her features into not giving anything away long before Eric had turned her.

It was exactly what Tara needed to keep going, the quiet and unflinching support her maker was offering her by simply holding her in a loose embrace while letting her talk uninterrupted.

"The bottle was in her hand every fucking other moment," Tara shrugged, moving her gaze to stare into empty space, "so she mostly used that"

Untamed agony shot through the bond and invaded it. Pam felt dizzy, as always the mention of Lettie Mae had affected Tara way more than she wanted to show, knowing words to be redundant, Pam gently cupped Tara's face and guided her face upward for a whispered kiss. She brushed her lips against Tara's, just once, before starting to whisper kisses on the outline of her mouth, waiting for Tara to decide what she needed. It didn't take long; soon her Progeny's lips went to conquer hers hungrily, passionately and gratefully.

Tara wanted to give and wanted to take everything at the same time. Her body sank into Pam's welcoming one, it felt like returning, melting back into belonging space, it threatened to shatter her... except it never failed to pull her back together.

They parted silently and drank in the sight of each other. The ebony skinned beauty smiled, unable to help herself, she rested her forehead against Pam's and shock her head in disbelief at the beauty and the absurdity of it all.

A cold, dark shiver startled her back, she trained questioning eyes on her maker. Pam's eyes appeared old and unnatural, of a blue so dark that no sky would ever dare to wear it, a storm rose through the bond. It made everything quiver... yet Tara felt so safe. So loved. What was she picking from Pam?

A memory from before.

And then she knew.

"Just say the words, my Childe" Pam's voice was a swift blade cutting through the air. It didn't hold any of her usual notes yet the song was still all Pam's A horrified yet thrilling shudder ran down's Tara back once she realized what her maker was offering her.

"She is… was my mama," Tara whispered weakly, never looking away from Pam's eyes.

"Which is why she left Fangtasia unscathed that night," more familiar notes were back into play now and Tara relaxed, "but say the words, my Childe, and I'll drop her right in front of her precious Jesus."

It was an offer Tara was never going to accept. They both knew that. Accepting or refusing it wasn't the point. The offer itself was the point. Pam needed her Childe to grasp exactly who and what she was. What she was capable and willing to do to anyone that harmed her progeny. NO matter who the fool was.

Her instinct would scream at her to obliterate whoever harmed Tara. Plain and simple. And it would be an act devoid of any sadism, completely born out of necessity. A kill intended to remove a possible treat. Something that happened within nature on regular basis.

Tara contemplated her lover words in silence, she knew better than anyone what Pam was capable of. For a moment, Tara imagined how she would react if she were to face someone that had hurt Pam the way her mother had scarred her. She was surprised to feel a raging beast stirring in anger inside her chest at the mere thought.

She buried her face into Pam's neck after landing a firm kiss on her jaw.

"You wouldn't hurt Lettie Mae, Pam," Tara whispered calmly, "because you know I wouldn't want you to," she felt Pam smile against her forehead, "as good as it would feel," she admitted candidly, acknowledging her feelings "beside she ain't worth one of your fangs,"

"Or one yours," Pam said firmly, "let that woman go, she is the past, my Childe," Pam melted the words into Tara's ear, "in no time she'll be the far away," her voice was a thousand caresses, "just let her go, ma petite."

For a long time it had been impossible for Tara to let go of her pain. A big part of her didn't want to. It was safer to be constantly hurt and angry than to let it all go, allow herself a little hope and then be burned twice as bad when it all came crashing down. And it always did. She had learned that when she was around ten. Every time she had put a little hope on her mother she had been scorned with a vengeance. And over the years her pain had become such a huge part of her and had shaped so much of her character that it had felt impossible to let it go without letting go a big part of herself.

A part so big that honestly she feared that with the pain all of her would disappear as well.

And yet there she was now, part of a family. And loved, cherished and cared for by her maker. She had never been so happy. Her life full of possibility now. There was no place for pain, even the echo of it felt misplaced now.

"I'll try," Tara whispered. Pam seemed satisfied with that for the moment. Beside right now, despite the raw Lettie Mae revival Tara was feeling genuinely content. She could learn lo let go of the pain and seek what she wanted without being burdened down by the darkness. She wanted, needed to feed and not just on blood. Life, love, loyalty, all of it and so much more, an endless hunger that during her human days had begun to torn her apart as she used to be split between never letting go and running away. Now all that could be channeled into a fiery fervor, a passionate appetite aimed toward discerning and unveiling. Had Tara been a makerless Baby Vamp like Jessica Hamby, it could all have turned into a mess, but since the moment Pam had committed herself to makerhood, by saving her from a lethal tan, she had had the most devoted maker, even though at first she hadn't known that. She was going to grow strong, proud and loved as far as Pam was concerned. She was going to be a Vampire worthy of Godric's Line. A vampire ten times better that Pam herself. Pam was going to see to that.

Good girl, Pam thought, studying her progeny's engrossed but serene face in silence. It was time to move the conversation on happier fields.

"Eric would love to train you," Tara train of thoughts was cut short by Pam's voice, "he would love to start after you get back from New Orleans," Pam spat the word New Orleans in distaste as if the letters were bits of silver.

Tara was going to leave for New Orleans, with Eric and Nora, in two days. Pam was going to stay behind, at their safe-house, with Jessica, Sookie and that Italian Witch she had no liking or trust for. Although she totally respected her taste in clothes.

Going on that mission was necessary for Tara. Pam was honest enough to admit, very quietly and only to herself and to Eric, that she had the tendency to shelter her progeny and as much as Tara loved and needed to feel safe and protected, she also loved and needed to stand on her own feet and fly solo.

Sometimes.

Pam had been doing great in that department at the beginning, knowing when to let her progeny handle herself and when to step in. Looking after her from afar, but they had been at Fangtasia back then, not in the middle of a war with a vampire divinity.

It was necessary for Tara to be on her own.

Sometimes.

Pam knew that and accepted it, begrudgingly. It was only natural for a maker to feel so protective toward its progeny, Eric had assured her of that. Protecting one progeny was an absolute imperative that sometimes defied reason and common sense and it clouded one judgment, especially when the bond was so newly formed.

And also, there was the "protective girlfriend Tara" factor, which was her progeny risky habit of forgetting the world and only focus on her maker when Pam was around.

She would often ignore her own safety to watch over Pam, no matter the fact that Pam was older and stronger than her and had threatened to kick her ass into the next century shall this kind of behavior persist.

Pam found Tara's protective behavior riveting and precious. Hadn't they been facing an empowered vampire, or crazy Sanguinistas, she would have enjoyed and cherished it... till the last drop.

As the world was though, being absolutely respectful of the chain of command was necessary to their survival.

Pam wasn't just meant to love Tara, she was also meant to teach her and let her grow into a capable vampire.

Every now and then tough love was required and it was getting difficult to the point that she'll rather wrap herself in silver than face her progeny's eyes when she had to lecture her.

She usually got mad about Tara doing something without thinking it through.

Something like jumping in to take a bullet for that Fairy Vagina-Ed annoyance.

Bless that day. They both secretively thought now, that was the not the point though.

Whenever Pam yelled at Tara she was careful to never make it personal, there were never direct accusation, it was more a dry and simple factual reading of the situation. It left Tara unable to get angry with Pam and most important it left her unable to get angry with herself. Pam explained her reasons to her without feeding her spoonful of guilt along with it.

Pam, truly, really wanted to be the best maker to Tara. Sending her on a week long mission with Eric proved it. Sure, Eric would never let anything happen to his granchilde. Yet… shit happened. All the times. It was going to be a long week for the both of them. But she knew her child wanted to go, she wasn't going to put a lash on her.

"Eric saw you fighting in Miami during the Sanguinista raids," a strong hint of pride colored Pam's voice, "he was very…" she bit her lower lip, trying to find the right word, "pleased. Eric was very pleased with what he saw,"

"Did what could," Tara shrugged self depreciatively and it shoot silver through Pam's skin to see her girl so demure in the face of praise. When she wasn't hiding behind her bravado Tara could be the most unconfident girl in the world. It was going to take decades to change the girl view of herself.

The silence became heavy for the bond was speaking loudly, so Tara broke it.

"Eric asked permission to do something?" Tara started in sarcastic incredulity, "now I'm truly worried about the fucking world ending,"

"I'm your maker," Pam intoned, in that low rumble of hers that never failed to translate into a liquid ache between Tara's legs, "all that concern you must go through me first," for some reason, hearing that made Tara smile.

"You will start training with him as soon as you're get back from New Orleans,"

"Hold on a sec! I don't get a say in any of this?" Scrambling into a sitting position and firmly planting a frown on her face, Tara stared at Pam with hard eyes.

A graceful golden eyebrow rose slowly.

Tara crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, she wasn't impressed. Not one bit.

"And what do we say to the chance of being trained by a Viking Vampire God that has more than one thousand years of experience on the battle-field?" Pam deadpanned in her typical caustic tone.

"No one," Pam relaxed her face into one of her full rare smile. It was like a sudden explosion. Like tasting Sookie's blood, "in this world or the other, could train you better than Eric Northman," Pam's voice was firm yet sweet.

"So we say, thank you." Tara answered with a smile of her own. It wasn't like she wasn't excited at the prospect of training with Eric. She had seen her sparring with Nora and would have yelled at the beauty of it all... had she been Jessica.

"Good," Pam said dryly, "at least I don't have to teach you manners"

Tara snorted and was about to retort smartly when a look of surprise settled on her features,

"Just wait a fucking second!" she said staring at Pam with wide eyes, "a Viking? Granpappy is... was a Viking? Like Thor?"

"Is a Viking," Pam corrected her trying to look unimpressed, "once a Viking, forever a Viking" she stilled her lips to conceal a smile.

A thousand years seemed like forever to a baby vamp. She wondered where she and Tara would in such a long time… and just how beautiful and powerful would her progeny have become by then?

If she didn't do something stupid. A dark shadow settled over Pam.

"In New Orleans, you listen to him, y'hear?" Pam said in the most unwavering voice Tara had ever heard the blond use, "he'll keep you safe," her eyes were so clear, Tara could almost see herself in them, "and always have his back, we trust no one but family," she added, knowing that her progeny needed to know that she trusted her with Eric's life.

"Yes, Pam," the simple answer had yet to completely slip through her lips when Tara was vamp sped on top of Pam. Her lips were captured in a kiss, Pam took her hands in hers and intertwined their fingers, while guiding their joined hand over her own head, submitting herself to Tara.

When things got too heated she broke the kiss and went to rest her forehead against her progeny's.

"Keep in mind though, you are going there to learn about vampire politics. If you have something to say, then fucking say it," maker and progeny shared a soft, knowing smile, "not that you need encouragement in speaking your mind," Pam's voice grew serious, "but remember, you have nothing to prove. Nothing. Not a thing to anyone"

Tara's face had always been an ever-changing canvas, constantly shifting to allow the girl's every emotion to be played out on her gorgeous features. She had never been able to hide how she felt. Her deep dark eyes didn't help her matter either as they seemed to be constantly burning in a blend of passion, rage, hurt, fear and more. So much more that words could not convey. Tara was aware of her incapacity to screen off her feelings and would always retort to physically hide herself from scrutiny.

"But..." Tara was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"But nothing," Pam reprimanded her eager progeny.

"I just want to..." unaffected by that Tara spoke firmly against Pam's finger.

"I am already," Pam rolled her eyes, "And you know it,"

"Say it just the same," Tara's eyes twinkled. Pam was going to crumble soon.

"Tara," a pointless warning.

"As your progeny I command you," Tara pinned Pam's down on the bed, a mischievous grin on her face.

"That's not how it works, ma petite," Pam shock her head, half amused, half irritated.

Totally aroused.

"It is with us," Tara pressed down on Pam, putting some real strength behind the move.

Pam really glared at her then but the power of her gaze was lessened by the indulgent look that was glistening her eyes. Having tried almost everything, Tara shifted to stare at her maker with wide innocent eyes, she arranged her luscious lower lip into an inviting and exaggerate pout that never failed to have Pam groan in frustration.

"Oh for fuck sake Tara!" Pam tried to look away only to be stopped by Tara's lips. Pam broke the kiss and took Tara's face firmly between her hands.

"I am completely and absolutely already proud of you," Pam uttered in frustration while a giant smile split Tara's face.

Tara wanted to have her. Here and now. Hard and fast. Slow and sweet. She wanted to have her in any way she could. Love every inch of Pam to perdition and back. And then do it again and again, as many times it took to quench her desire, as many times it took to have maker know how much those words meant to her. How about having Pam proud of her made everything click into place, it felt like belonging and being nourished and deserving every bit of it. Because for once in her life she felt that somebody knew just how good she was. For one that had been labeled a failure her whole life there was no greater joy.

She went for Pam's lips again, captured them in a passionate kiss. Without needed to look she took her hands, again, and again, guided them over the blonde's head.

Tara's fangs dropped with a sharp click.

"Fucking baby vamps…" Pam snickered into her progeny's voracious lips.

"Indeed…" Tara slipped a leg in between Pam's, settled her knee against Pam's sweet centre. Pam growled as Tara felt Pam's body dance under her, raising and falling to catch her rhythm. And... suddenly, to her utter and absolute frustration, no more dancing. Pam went still under her. Elegant hands rose to her face, guiding her against a familiar shoulder. Tara whimpered her discontent but relaxed her body nonetheless and retracted her fangs.

"Keep your eyes closed," Pam ordered her. Instead of whimpering, Tara went on Pam's skin, nibbling the inviting surface gently, "easy there, ma petite," Pam stroked the back of her progeny head in a calming and tender manner. Her touch lacked any hint of sexual intention. Very slowly the flames that raged inside Tara's loin quelled. Yet maker and progeny stayed so tightly pressed together that not even Sam Merlotte as a fly could have made it through them.

"Slow, ma petite", Pam's voice was a whisper but to her sharpened senses it felt like a thunder from within her own chest, "we're not alone. Feel it. Go from me, from us, to the outside,"

Pam was teaching her, Tara realized. She expanded her sense, scrunching her face in concentration And tickling Pam's skin in the precess. A Yoda joke died in her mind. It was a good thing, double time so, as it was a lame joke and Pam didn't appreciate her progeny not concentrating when she demanded for it. Tara had learned that the hard way, not by being slammed against walls, or thrown across rooms, those were things of the past. Pam hadn't laid a finger on her since her tumble with Jessica. No, these days Pam's discipline was made of wildly concerned glares and overly long and dramatic lectures. Which Tara both dreaded and cherished. And then there was the silent treatment. That she only got when Pam was too furious to articulate her concern. It happened rarely, but damn was Pam a champion at it. She could ignore one out of existence. And it frustrated Tara to no end, not to mention the pain that went with being ignored. Which was why, Pam's silence never lasted into worrying territory. It was as if her Maker knew when her progeny had reached her limit. But mostly it was yelling. From both part. Nowadays, Pam mostly got mad at Tara for her recklessness. Yet if Tara were to be honest with herself it had always been so. From the very beginning.

Tara's senses traded about the room. Heartbeat? Missing. Breathing? Redundant to check with the lack of heartbeat but it was missing as well.

Vampire.

A Vampire had walked into their room and she had been so high on Pam that she had missed it. Damn it. Couldn't be Jessica... even when depressed Red was a bouncing ball of untamed and unpolished baby vampiressness. Couldn't be Nora as she would not enter into their room unannounced.

Beside she was familiar with the power that kept coming in waves from the invading vampire. It was a well known presence as drops of it dwelled in Pam's as well. It was calm yet ever moving, wild in its stillness, full of life yet destructive.

It was the sea. Cold northern sea.

"Eric..." Tara spoke against Pam's shoulder and felt Pam nod against her head.

"Nice," Pam purred into her ear.

"Do I get a cookie?"

"A whole factory of," Eric answered saucily.

"Send him away," Tara pleaded, her face still buried into the nook of Pam's neck.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt you," Tara spied a shit eating grin on Eric's handsome face, "we received information from Nora's contact and are about to have a meeting. I can't do this without my progeny by my side," Eric's tone was playful but he was actually speaking the truth. He had had Pam as his right hand for a century and her absence felt painful.

"Fucking great," Pam muttered while elegantly sliding off the bed and onto her feet, she stood in the middle of the room in her naked glory and didn't conceal a little smile when Eric drank in the sight of her.

"I'm spoken for Viking," she teased, quite pleased by his reaction. A sharp fang of jealousy pierced her from Tara's end of the bond. She should've been more careful.

"Do you mind, granpappy," Tara had gathered the bed sheet around her and was now standing in front of Pam, a belligerent frown hatched on her features.

"Fucking baby vamps," Eric chuckled before zipping out of the room, leaving a scowling Tara and a grinning Pam in his wake.

"No," Pam turned her progeny around and placed a kiss over her furrowed brow, Tara ignored her.

"No," she landed a peck on her cheekbone, still no reaction.

"No," Pam bent to press her lips on her progeny cheek, finally she felt Tara's relax under her touch.

"None of this," she moved to capture the young vampire lips in a lazy kiss, "no need for you to worry," she managed to say around Tara's demanding lips In between pecks.

"And we must go," Pam moved back, ignoring Tara's half whimpered protest and firmly keeping away her progeny's body with strong hands on her shoulder.

"Evil Barbie," Tara muttered only to have Pam turn her toward the walk in closet and land a firm swat on her gorgeous behind to send her on her way.

"Get dressed," Pam ordered with a smile on her face.

tbc...?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood of My Blood**_

**Chapter 2**

First of all thanks to all the awesome readers that also took the time to review. It really means a lot and it makes the writing much more writey. So I'll be ever so glad and happy if whoever read take the time to leave a note as well. Now on with the story . . .

**********Disclaimers: **_same as chapter one_

_**Talking with a Forever Teen**_

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort never thought she would miss Jessica Hamby incessant babbling. There she was though, locked in the same room with the incredibly quiet teenager, wishing for nothing else than to hear her extremely annoying chattering about that Stackhouse twit that wasn't worth a hair of the vampire fiery crotch in Pam's opinion, or asking questions, which answers were so obvious, it almost proved that Jessica and Jason were the perfect brainless soulmates.

However, her opinion of Jason not withstanding, Pam had decided that the young one had been subjected to so much bad luck and had been thrown so much shit that if Jason made her happy so be it. Not that Pam cared a bit about any of that, of course, she just yearned for distraction and Jessica with her quiet, dull and diligent demeanor was providing none of that.

If only she'd start yammering Pam could at least get annoyed.

Not even working was helping her and the work she was busy with, was a focus demanding one. Her agile mind kept wandering to her progeny, shaping uncomfortable thoughts of longing, sprung from even more uncomfortable feelings. She felt as if there was a Tara shaped hole in her at the moment.

She laughed bitterly at the ridiculousness of it all. The sound caused Jessica to look away from the computer screen she was working on, the redhead settled her gaze on Pam, a questioning yet tired look on her innocent face.

"Back to work, Jessica," Pam had started to use her name more often lately. She had also found herself tenderly checking if the young vampire was already tucked in before going to ground. A couple of times she had even scolded her for not feeding enough.

She was starting to care for her in most dangerous ways. And it was all her progeny's fault. Her love for Tara had ignited a fire in her and it was quickly melting the ice away. Next thing she'll find herself making friend with Sookie-fucking-Stackhouse.

"The representative of the United Vampire State of Asia is about to email copies of ancient scrolls that mention a Vampire Divinity," the redhead said in a distant tone, "they predates all the information we have on Lilith apparently," Jessica looked lost and desperate. Pam almost wanted to comfort her, almost. Even if she did though, what would that accomplish? The girl was working to bring forth her maker demise and nothing could provide her comfort. She was being torn from the inside, ripped apart by silver claws.

"Archive everything, we'll have Nora play with it," Pam walked behind the girl to stare at the screen and crossed her arms over her chest to avoid the temptation of squeezing Jessica's shoulders, "I'm sure she'll drop fangs at the thought," Pam shock her head as in acceptance, "Godric's blood didn't take too well with that one, what a fucking twit," Jessica dared a small smile, she didn't mind Nora at all actually.

"It's muscle we need no legends and fairytales," she huffed in irritation and Jessica nodded her assent quick and dutiful. Bill was making a lot of followers among the newly turned vamps that had no place in the old hierarchy.

"I'll send out requests again," Jessica said going back to typing, her body tense and stiff.

"Good girl," Pam praised her in a silky voice and ran gentle hand over the girl's head before walking away. She felt Jessica relax under the touch.

Fuck it. Pam couldn't even pretend anymore that soothing the girl hadn't pleased her. Sympathy spread through her, such thoughts inevitably, lead her mind back to her progeny.

Fierce. Sexy. Childlike. Passionate.

Tara.

She wanted for nothing more that for her Eric to get back, so that Tara would be back as well. Safe and sound.

"Pam?" Jessica was looking at her with a knowing smile on her face, "are you thinking of Tara?" Jessica didn't even allowed Pam the time to answer, not that Pam was going to, as she started on one of her favorite topic ever.

"I like Tara a lot," the forever teen exclaimed happily.

Pam raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Not, like her like her," Jessica was quick to add, "but I like her a lot," she giggled while nodding, "she is so cool and smart and I love talking to her and before leaving she said we can be vampire sisters"

That was totally something her progeny would do, take in the poor orphan without blinking. Pam rolled her eyes, misunderstanding Pam's reaction, the young vampire broke into a nervous ramble.

"It's . . . it's . . . it's just a thing we say," getting Jessica all riled up never failed to amuse, in spite of herself, Pam hoped the girl never outgrew this trait.

"In one of my Vlog," she kept explaining quite agitated in the face of Pam's stillness, "I had vampire sisters day and," for a moment Jessica seemed to slip into her own world, "oh my god it's been ages since my last entry, my followers must think I'm goo," again Pam raised a questioning, intimidating eyebrow that immediately stilled and refocused the girl, "it's just an expression! It doesn't mean anything and I don't expect anything," the baby vampire had worked herself into a panic, "I know I should be grateful to you guys and . . ."

"Jessica stop," raising a pacifying hand, Pam took pity of the rambling mess that was Jessica, "it's okay"

"It is?" Jessica's eyes widened in amazement.

"We are taking a huge risk by having you with us, are we not?"

"Yeah," Jessica nodded somberly, "but he can't feel . . . " Jessica raised her forearms where patterns that looked like tribal tattoos had been painted in red and gold. The same designs covered her whole body, "Sookie and I do not appear on this plane anymore. Valentina said . . ."

"Sure," Pam started overdramatically, "a witch too lazy to raise a barrier use you as a canvas and suddenly you're off the radar," it had been a good move actually, a barrier needed a great amount of magic to be maintained, plus if the Sanguinistas had witches working for them they would detect it but Pam would never completely trust a witch.

"A maker will always find a way to his Childe," Pam's finished her tirade in a somber tone.

"Valentina may have found a way to break the bond," Jessica whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor, "to transfer it actually," Pam shivered against her will, the thought of a bond being forcefully broken, removed or messed with was a terrible action but their situation was a terrible one.

"And how would she do that?" For once Jessica wished Pam hadn't further enquired.

"Magic," Jessica pulled a blah face as the other vampires in the safe house she had a foul mouth when it came to magic.

"Care to be a little more mysterious?" Pam chided sarcastically.

"Blood magic," Pam had been doing some reading concerning witchcraft after the Marnie's episode. She had found various sources that claimed blood magic to be the most dangerous and darkest one. Some claimed vampires originated from it but that hypothesis wasn't a popular one. Not at all.

"I'll have to be drained," Jessica stuttered, "almost completely, then drink from a childless vampire," Pam nodded in encouragement, "Nora offered, she feels guilty for this whole mess"

"She should," Pam added dryly.

"Valentina will join me to Nora then," Jessica's eyes were empty, "after the bond is transferred she'll release me," it wasn't like she wanted Nora or anybody else to become her maker. Jessica just wished for things to be different. She just wished Bill had stayed Bill. At some point, she had loved him so much, like the father she never truly had and to suddenly loose him to the same madness that had plagued her human parents had been cruel beyond belief.

"What of your human family, Jessica?" Pam asked her, without actually knowing why, maybe just hoping to distract the girl. She regretted it the moment the words left her lips.

"My father was a dick," the forever teen wishing to be miles away.

"Aren't they always," Pam shrugged back.

"My mom was a wimpy rag," Jessica gave Pam a knowing, half-disgusted look.

"Those go well with dicks usually," Pam gave her back the same look.

"I had a sister though," Jessica smiled shyly while playing with her hands, "I actually miss her, a lot," she looked incredibly younger at the moment.

"I had a sister too," Pam said surprising both Jessica and herself in the process.

Margaret had been sixteen when Pam was shipped to San Francisco. Pam remembered that rainy day, her parents waiting uncomfortably for their younger child as she cried into her older sister's chest, wowing to go and see her as soon as possible. It was never going to happen, Pam knew this was a goodbye.

"Did she look like you?" her curiosity piquet, there was no holding the baby vampire back from asking more now.

"Quite," for a moment, Pam's accent shifted and her features softened, "prettier though and way kinder"

"I can imagine that," Jessica jumped on her seat covering her mouth with both hands, "sorry, I didn't mean that! I didn't! You're quite kind once . . ."

"Don't you dare!" Once she the danger of being pegged as kind was averted, the older vampire felt prompted into continuing her taleby Jessica overly eager expression.

"She would never shut up, always asking stupid questions," Pam rolled her eyes, "Even then I had little patient for that shit," Pam's eyes grew darker, "whatever she is dead now"

"Well, of course," Jessica offered a shy smile.

"She was killed with her small daughter during a robbery at my parent summer house in Cornwall," at this point Pam wasn't even aware of Jessica presence anymore, "my parents survived, bad weed always does. I was in England at the time, a year fresh from the grave. My father was a prominent men, the news of his daughter death was widely chronicled"

She had been pained by the her sister's death but what she remembered more vividly was the utter joy that invaded her upon realizing that she could do something about it. Eric leaded her to this realization. The Viking was quick to retrieve the murderers' names by tracking the stolen goods at the black market. He made a gift to Pam out of them.

And for the first time Pam had killed without feeding.

Eric also retrieved all that was stolen and even though it was worth nothing, the Viking most cherished possession, to this day, was a portrait of Pam as a child.

"Jessica," Pam was back in charge of her emotions, "time to sleep," dawn was getting close.

"Okay," Jessica answered good naturally before turning off the computer and standing up.

"And you feed before going to ground, y'hear?"

Jessica bestowed a brilliant smile upon Pam and vamp sped out of the room.

_**Dreaming of . . . Not You**_

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort was staring at the ceiling. She was laying on her back, in her king sized bed, a bed that sorely missed her other occupant. She was contemplating her existence. It was a menial and useless mental exercise, she had never indulgent in before, as things were at the moment though, she had nothing better to occupy her time with.

She was alone in the bed, she reminded herself.

She had spent more than a century alone in the bed.

Being alone in the bed had never been an issue before, before being turned it had actually been a relief.

Maybe she should just go and take out a coffin from the storage room.

Or maybe she should try to ignore the fact that she was alone in the bed and sleep.

But what was the point of that? Especially when she longed to have her lover in her arms to the point of waking up during the day. Vampires were supposed to be as dead while they slept, so that at dawn they could come to life anew. Now because of Tara she was never completely dead.

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort had never been in a relationship before. Not a romantic one. Back in her day, love stories were lived through longing looks and sighs, dreamed from afar while the families decided about the future of the wannabe couple. It never ended well, she saw it happen a million time. If an agreement was achieved, love quickly turned into a sour fruit, with a rotten core in most cases. If the wannabe lovers weren't allowed to achieve their dream, they would just consume their passion in hiding and after a short while they would move on, burned out and bored.

Pam had never experienced love as the others did, to the adoring eyes of her suitors she answered with mocking smirks, lustful gazes did nothing to her, they only served to inflame her ego and feed her disdain for such easy preys.

Of love she had no knowledge, until one summer, Katarina Lenova, the daughter of a friend of her father, moved in with them in order to complete her education in London. She was the first child of a French businessman of Russian descent and everything about her was a revelation.

Only then Pamela Swynford De Beaufort understood the meaning of desire, what it felt like to be starving or to be dying out of thirst. It took a spectacular long while, a marvelous battle of wills and wits but in the end she got more then longing looks from Katarina, she got to taste and savor her, she got to know it all about the beauty of being physical with the person one dreamed of.

Unluckily, one day Katarina's younger brother walked on them.

Her girl was shipped to Paris immediately. Pamela Swinton De Beafourt was shipped to San Francisco, where according to her parents they had relatives . . . except they didn't. A vicious set up to make her disownment materially impossible to contest. She found herself alone and without a penny. Beauty served her well even then, if bitterly, cruelly and mercilessly but well nonetheless. What happened in between her arrival in San Francisco and her meeting with Eric, Pam always refused to think about.

When it came to the romantic shape of love, Pam had no real place to start from.

She adored Eric, loved him fiercely and above everything and after the first time she had learned to enjoy sex with him. He was different from the other men she had to been with, Eric was a generous and skilled lover and he never failed to look at her in rapt wonder instead than selfish hunger.

However as much as Pam loved Eric, they had always remained maker and progeny. They had never been lovers, sex was something they both had enjoyed immensely but the nature of their bond had always been crystal clear.

With Tara it was different, for Pam had to be both and careful to never have one role overlap the other. Never to forget her duty to favor her desire.

She owned her progeny nothing less. Her splendid progeny had in her the making of a glorious vampire.

Godric had achieved greatness with Eric. Eric had been the most exceptional maker a vampire could ask for. And Pam wasn't going to be any less to her baby vampire.

They being involved in a romantic relationship often got the lines blurred though. It was going to be a trial in balance to the both of them. Sometimes a lover could afford to be indulgent and forgiving while sometimes a maker had to be strict and uncompromising.

It was going to be so until Pam was sure the raising stage of the baby vampire was complete. Then she would be able to relent and favor the lover over the maker.

Tara wasn't going to make things easy. Stubborn girl that she was. A ghost of a smile passed over Pam's lips at the thought of her progeny.

Her progeny had left her a couple of days ago and she was finding herself unable to cope. Pam had found herself waking more then once in the middle of the day in order to feel the mattress for her lover, only to get disgusted and angry with herself upon realizing what she was doing.

Feelings. Out of control feelings. Fuck them. And in the middle of a possible Apocalypse too.

Her bad mood had turned her childishly hostile toward Eric. It was weird for Pam to lose her cool so irrationally. Although after a couple of lifetime of emotional stillness, one was bound to turn into a tangle of madness once those pesky feeling were awakened. Luckily, Eric regarded her shifty moods as a source of great amusement and contemplated her current predicament with the indulgent love of a father witnessing his child first steps.

Pam was going through a whirlwind of emotions that threatened to slash a million ribbons out of her. And she had to be careful to freeze them, not just on the outside but on the inside as well, in case they overflowed the bond. If she released her hold, the sheer potency of what she was feeling would knock her progeny off her feet.

She was so out of herself she almost went to have a chat with Sookie the day before.

The thought that something would happen to her progeny and that Eric wouldn't be fast enough, made her go through everything in a sheer second, every single feeling in the world cut through her. Some she had even forgotten how to spell, others she had never imagined to exist.

So she did the only thing she was roughly familiar with, she concealed her fear in anger and moved through her days careful to hold onto it.

She had toyed with the idea of not calling either Eric or Tara, she knew it wouldn't be fair to her progeny though. The Childe was surely going to feel the burn of her cold shoulder more than Eric. She couldn't bear the idea of putting sadness into those eyes. Tara's eyes held so much raw sadness already.

And fear. There was always a sliver of fear in those beautiful eyes. Fear of rejection, abandonment, loneliness. Pam was disgusted and angered at whatever had violated her girl in such a twisted way. She felt like ripping it all apart.

. . . and above all things she felt responsible as well. She hadn't gone easy on the girl during the vampire-witch mess.

She should've obliterated Marnie when she had the fucking chance!

And just how ridiculous was she being? Wanting to go all avenging angel on behalf of Tara because sometimes life was an ugly and unfair bitch. That was the lover in her, as a maker she had to learn to keep calm and to teach her progeny to deal and not to tear apart. Yet, yet how good it would feel to take all that pain away and replace it with happiness.

Ridiculous! An angry welcomed and familiar scowl settled on Pam's features. She was doing too much thinking. That was the problem, she needed to feed and fuck and fucking shop. And then fuck some more. It was mostly useless though, getting mad at herself, trying to hold onto what she knew as safe.

There was no getting back from Tara.

Her musing had walked Pam to the doorstep of dawn, the familiar torpor drugged her senses into dullness as day approached.

She turned to her side with a grumpy frown on her face and dug into the covers, the scent of Tara invaded her senses, ginger and cinnamon with a hint of spiced tobacco. A small smile chased her scowl away as she inhaled. She captured her lover's scent and held it within her.

A few hours into the day Pam woke up with a jolt, choked by fear and lost in darkness. She, immediately, knew what was happening at the other end of the bond. She had to fight the pointless need to run to her progeny… it was so not healthy to do so during the day. And even more so, she was probably overreacting as she always did when the girl was involved. It took the vampire a couple of minutes to collect her wits and get strong. In a flash she grabbed her mobile phone and dialed a number at blind speed without bothering to look.

"Hey," a small and ragged voice greeted her.

"Bad dream?" Pam could tell that Tara was fighting and about to lose a battle with tears.

"You felt that?" Surprise and relief were evident in her Childe's voice, "fuck, we're miles apart," a small regretful sigh, "anyway . . . sorsorry I woke you up"

"Don't be," Pam murmured feeling the imperative need to lift her progeny spirit, "as you well know I do not need any beauty sleep"

"Ain't that the truth," she got rewarded with a chuckle for her effort, "talking about fucking overkill," Tara's voice was still feeble but Pam could detect more familiar notes getting into play.

"Very redundant indeed," Pam kept her voice low, the way she knew never failed to calm or arouse Tara, and "however, you have to sleep now, ma petite. You're going to start bleeding soon"

"Dunno . . . if can . . .if want . . ."

That had been a bad one. Pam had no doubt about that, as always she didn't ask Tara what her nightmares were about. She had, the first time her lover had woken her up trashing and shaking and swearing like a sailor but the girl had just curled into her and refused to share. Pam wasn't going to force her. Not for a long time.

"Tara, Eric wouldn't mind if you were to wake him up," Pam crooned gently, trying to make conversation and sooth Tara at the same time by maintaining her tone tender, "if you prefer I can talk to him, explain . . ."

"Pam . . ." the pale beauty picked a note of true discomfort in Tara's voice. She realized a second too late what a stupid suggestion hers had been. Tara didn't feel about Eric the way she did. Her progeny wouldn't show him her vulnerable side. She wouldn't show it to anyone but Pam. In her haste to find a solution, she hadn't thought things through.

"Hey," Tara's small worried voice brought her out of her reverie, "I'll be all right, don't worry. You'll get wrinkles," the Childe managed a chuckle, "beside if I were to run to Eric all shitty because of a fucking nightmare I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it," amusement curled around her words, "eternity is a too long time to get teased, Lady Pam."

Eric cared a great deal about her, Tara knew. At first out of duty toward his family but in time the Viking had grow into caring about the baby vampire just because of how Tara was. He was quite happy to have her into his bloodline and Tara had learned to love, care and respect his grandsire. Still, there was only a person she would trust with her fears.

"Tara, it's daytime," as if reading Tara's real thoughts Pam whispered, "and I wouldn't make it anyway, you're too far away," Pam's voice was a pizzicato of frustration and impotence. It screeched against Tara's ears like the most painful tune.

"Don't be absurd!" Tara snapped, feeling anger rising through her in waves. She didn't need to be so damn needy and so damn readable. Pam didn't need it either, they had bigger fucks to deal with at the moments and Pam didn't need to have more stress put on her. She was supposed to be a source of comfort for her maker, not a source of grief.

"Pam, you don't have to run to me every time I scrape a knee!" her emotion were running high, she knew they were inflaming the maker/progeny bond. She needed to rein them back immediately.

"But I do need to!" Pam's firm voice stopped her mid sentence. Pam let some anger of her own seep into their connection.

"And I want to!" Having Tara think that she wasn't her priority wasn't an option.

"And I would if I could!" the thought of her progeny even entertaining the idea that she had to put up a façade to praise her was absolutely wrong. It had to be quelled at birth.

"I would, even if I couldn't, if you really need to know," Pam's tone was an odd mix that Tara could only describe like a kiss in fist.

"I would try rand come to you even in the middle of the fucking day, I'd turn into a not so pretty crispy clutter then. So don't fucking push for it, progeny mine," her voice cut and dry, Pam was back to her sarcastic self and it actually managed to completely to sooth Tara to her last nervous bit.

"Mmmmm . . . bah, "the younger vampire hummed teasingly, "nothing special, you know. Been done before. And in Bon Temps of all fucking places."

"Let me guess," Pam deadpanned, exhilarated to feel a shy bit of happiness humming through the bond, "fucking Compton to fucking Sookie?"

"Yup," Tara grinned against the mobile imagining Pam's lips at the other end and immediately rolling her eyes when a rush of desire run through her and pooled between her legs.

"But I'd dare it without a drop of fairy shit in me," Pam retorted fighting to maintain her voice steady when a shiver of wild lust run her through. Pam grinned knowingly at the phone.

"You win then," Tara chuckled.

"Hey Pam, I think I can sleep now," Pam could feel a smile lingering in Tara's voice.

"Are you sure, ma petite?" the words melted as Pam shaped them for her lover.

"Wouldn't lie to you, can't lie to you," Tara reassured, amazingly surprised about how happy being asked that question made her feel.

"And Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my Armani top? The yellow one? I'm going stupid searching for it"

"'am wearing it," Tara admitted sheepishly, "it smells like you," the smile that conquered Pam's face at the admission was absolutely radiant.

"You better bring it back in one piece, y'hear!"

"Yes, ma'am," her night terrors forgotten, Tara had bubble of happiness dancing inside her. It grew bigger every passing minute, "thank you, Pam."

"You're welcome, ma petite," Pam purred hating Tara's mobile for being so close to her progeny's lip, "go now, before the bleeds starts"

"'Am gone," a pause and a spot of breathless silence, "miss you, Pam" Tara offed the phone and curled back to sleep as a look of raw and wild happiness molded her face into the definition of bliss. The feel of Pam's arms around her no longer a memory but a promise.

Silence.

Pam kept still, staring at the phone in wonder while a face splitting smile claimed her gorgeous lips. Upon realizing the beauty and joy of it all she . . . snorted in self-mockery actually.

"Fucking girl. A true stake in my ass."

She threw the phone on the bed and fell back onto the mattress with the smile still firmly etched on her lips.

_**A room full of Fangs**_

The hall of the underground facility was overly lit and overly clean. Furnished in a futuristic and minimal way that only played with white and black. It reminded Tara of the Authority's hall, minus the blood decoration and the ancient language murals. The resemblance should've given her the chills, instead it turned up the corners of her mouth. The Authority did hold one of the most precious memories of her unlife, after all.

"Thinking of my progeny are we?" Eric's voice drifted to her like a wave. She turned around embarrassed.

"I understand," Eric ran the back of his hand over Tara's cheek in a swift caress, his hand was callouses and delicate at the same time, " she is one worth countless thoughts"

Beside them Nora rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation but otherwise said nothing.

Finally, the young man sitting behind the desk turned his attention back to them. It was a relief to Nora, whom immediately walked ahead and was handed three passes.

"Who is running this place?" Tara asked Eric as the trio started toward a guarded slide in door.

"Isabelle," Eric said while examining the pass in his hand, there was a picture of him on it and he wasn't happy with it, "she was one of my maker must trusted friend. She is not here today but she'll be with us tomorrow"

The trio walked through a red lit aisle that was, most certainly, scanning them.

"We'll meet the Governors tomorrow?"

"And National Security Agent Amanda Sanders, a couple of Senators and General Pierce"

Tara squared her shoulders and fixed her posture in a not very subtle way.

"Don't be nervous," Eric reassured her in a confident voice.

"Am not," Tara managed to look shocked at the suggestion.

"Well, you should be" Eric chided gently.

"Age fucked your head, Eric. Shouldn't be nervous or should be? Pick one"

"You should be, definitively" Eric explained in his usual calm voice, "but know that you have no reason to be"

"And here I thought I left crazy back in human family," Tara made a show of rolling her eyes and released an overly dramatic sigh.

"Pam and Nora may have their moments," the mention of her name immediately got Nota attention, "but are otherwise perfectly sane"

"Why, you think the crazy equation has no place for you, brother?" Nora chimed in with a pitiful tone.

Eric's answer died on his lips as they reached the end on the aisle.

"Brother, as the oldest you should enter first"

Eric stepped forward and nodded for the guard to open. The man punched a code into a device and the metallic white panel slid open.

Tara took in the sight of the room, there was absolutely nothing special about it. Like the rest of the facility it was white and held the basic furniture of a meeting room. In fact, in the middle of it was a shining black table. The table almost seemed to float over the pearly white floor. Tara checked the people sitting around the table, Nora had showed their file to her the day before, so she knew them.

Julia Cassia, the Queen of Italy and Europe spokesperson. She was known for never ever having guards about her. Her age was a mystery but it was obvious even to a baby vamp like Tara that she was old. Very. She had never revealed the identity of her children and was equally affectionate toward every vampire that was allowed into her inner circle.

Anippe, the Queen of Egypt with her progeny Bradu and her grandchilde Safiya. Safiya was the progeny of her late child Masika. Masika had been killed by Sanguinistas during an uprising.

Pablo Luis, the royal consort and proxy of the Queen of Russia.

The king of China, the Queen of India and the King of Japan had been unable to reach them but had talked extensively with Pam through Skype and were quite up to speed.

Other monarchs were still considering their situation.

The moment they walked into the room the Queen of Italy rose. A smile parted her full lips as she reached them in five graceful steps. She was absolutely stunning, dressed in a golden body-hugging tunic that was cut from the most stunning and elaborate fabric Tara had ever seen. It sparkled like gold, was thin treaded as silk and it interwoven in beautiful patterns.

"Your majesty," Eric said respectfully yet Tara spied a mischievous glint gracing his eyes.

"Have you forgotten my name, Eric?" The Queen teased with an amused look.

"We are here to deal on official matters," Tara studied the Queen, she was as tall as Nora but appeared more feminine and very delicate. Almost frail. It was deception at its finest form, Tara decided.

"There are no such things as official matters between old friends," the Queen turned to look at Nora, her thick mass of dark curly hair danced about her partially bare back.

"Your majesty," the former chancellor intoned, "protocol must be respected"

"You can take the girl out of the Authority," the Queen sighed quickly dismissing Nora.

"How is my Valentina doing, Eric?" The Queen smiled charmingly, showing perfect white teeth, "she is the quite talented, isn't she?"

"She is precious," Eric was determined to remain absolutely unreadable.

"You're being vague, Eric" The Queen protested without real determination.

"We cannot be located, thanks to her," Eric graced the Ruler with a brilliant smile, "as I said, she is precious"

"Your majesty," a male voice called from the table, it was Pablo Luis, "we're are running on a tight schedule"

"Right, I'm being selfish, as usual, "the Queen, admitted candidly, she was about to walk toward the table when her eyes settled on Tara, "who is this child? I know her smell"

"She is Tara Thornton. My Pamela's progeny and my Grandchilde, she is the last of Godric's bloodline," once Eric spoke her name, Tara felt all eyes settle on her, she hoped it was just her imagination as they were heavy eyes.

"Tara, I have the pleasure to introduce you to Julia Cassia, the Queen of Italy"

Tara felt the Queen drink in the sight of her. This time she was sure that it wasn't just her imagination.

"Your Majesty," Tara said politely and remembering Eric's greeting inclined her head slightly.

"Delectable," a pink tongue flickered between full lips, "your child never fail to impress, Eric"

A smart retort died on Tara's lips when she felt Eric's powerful hand descend on her shoulder in a calming claim.

"Shall we?" The Viking urged gently and with a gesture of his arm invited the ladies to walk.

"Race you," the Queen flashed a smile before vamp speeding to the table. Tara stared in disbelief, Nora just shrugged. Eric betrayed no reaction at all.

Tara took her place beside Eric and was relieved when the Viking offered her a small smile. She felt out of her element and just wished for Pam.

"Chancellor Gainsbourg," Pablo Luis started, he had a melodious and heavily accented voice, "I'm glad to see you escaped the disaster at the Authority unscathed," hazel eyes darkened, Tara perceived Eric shift in seat his ever so slightly, "while despite her age, Chancellor Agrippa did not"

"Chancellor Agrippa sacrificed herself," Nora answered without missing a beat, "so that we could survive. We own our life to her"

"She always had it in her," Anippe, the Queen of Egypt declared nodding to herself, "the savior complex"

"After peace is restored," the Queen of Italy spoke in a tone that was centuries apart from the playful one she had used a minute before, "all who died shall be honored"

"And so they will be" the Viking assured solemnly, "but as things are now peace is a long way from being restored"

"We can subdue the Sanguinistas in Europe," Julia Cassia was quite confident, "as I'm sure Anippe and the other monarchs can control the situation in their territories. It's nothing we haven't faced before and this time we have the help of the governments"

"You do?" Nora sounded quite surprised.

"Some offered willingly," Pablo Luis had the most charming smile and was extremely beautiful but there was something about him that made Tara uncomfortable, "others had to be . . . convinced"

"I lost my first child to the Sanguinista madness" the Queen of Egypt's pained voice had venomous undertone in it.

"Masika was an exceptional vampire, your majesty" Nora whispered respectfully, "I'm sure she died honorably"

"She did," the ebony skinned girl sitting at Anippe side tensed and clenched her jaw at the Queen's words, "the Sanguinista will not survive me, I assure you"

"The Sanguinista that killed my sister is here," Bradu, Anippe's younger progeny spoke for the first time, "as you are the oldest vampire living in North America at the moment I, along with Masika's progeny, request your permission to hunt him down, Sheriff Northman"

"I grant you permission," Eric spoke solemnly, "I have no resource to spare to aid you in your quest though, not at the moment"

"No aid would be necessary," Safiya's voice played with the sweetness of a flute yet her eyes held the violent intent of murder. It was an intoxicating combination to be faced with.

It felt quite unsettling to Tara. Death was all around her.

"We will take care of our areas," Pablo Luis said, "but what can you tell us of Bill Compton? We need the guaranty that he will be annihilated, otherwise all we do may prove futile"

"Bill Compton is my problem," Eric's voice broke no argument.

"What the hell has he become anyway?" Completely clueless the royal consort insisted in a mocking voice.

"There are many theories on that," Anippe's calm voice was a welcomed addition, "they are theories though. All too old to be undisputed"

"I'll sort it out," Nora's stated in a steely tone Tara had never heard before, "I had lost centuries over all that"

"What about other supes? Where do they stand in all this?" Pablo Luis asked.

"Werewolf are useless" Julia Cassia seemed quite sure of her statement.

"And unreliable," Eric added.

"The other are difficult to find, diffident and we're running out of time as it is," Nora concluded.

"The Queen of Italy and the other European monarchs happen to have centuries long collaboration with ancient Covens if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"For once you're not mistaken, royal consort of the Queen of Russia," Pablo Luis's lips twisted, his ever present mischievous grin almost disappeared. Almost.

"I will arrange for "il Cerchio delle Madri" to join you Eric," Julia Cassia put both elbows on the table and rested her chin on her intertwined hands while fixing her dark intense eyes on the Viking.

"The Circle of the Mothers?" Nora enquired raising interested eyebrows.

"Yes," Eric turned toward Tara, the baby vampire hadn't spoken a word. She appeared attentive, fearless and proud. And absolutely unaffected. It was more than Eric could've asked for.

The Viking smiled at his grandchilde and gently whispered to her, "it's a very powerful circle…"

"… formed by the head witch of each European Coven, it only reunites on extraordinary occasion," to Eric's surprise Tara finished for him.

"Marnie?" Eric questioned dubiously.

"Valentina," Tara couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off her face, "Sookie is constantly talking with her, asking her question and so on. And I got vampire hearing now"

"Sookie must feel lonely in a house full of vampires," Eric said more to himself than to Tara.

"But this Sookie got a witch to play with," Julia Cassia smiled at Tara since Eric was lost in his own Sookie shaped world.

Tara felt the ancient vampire attention shift on her and it made her squirm. Julia Cassia's gaze settled on her unapologetically. It held desire, it had power. It all poured down on Tara.

"Stop it," the words slipped through Tara's lips before she could stop herself.

The room snapped shut, tension stirred everyone into stillness. No one moved except Julia Cassia, the Queen tilted her head to one side and stared at Tara in genuine curiosity.

"How rare to deny one ego and one as powerful as me," the Queen seemed to be talking to herself, "to pick integrity over narcissism," she reached over to take hold of Tara's hand. Her touch had no sexual intention, Tara didn't feel the need to pull away.

"I apologize for putting you into an embarrassing position"

"Apology accepted" Tara was quick to say. She wished for this day to be done with.

"She is just too sensitive," Eric snickered, "like her maker"

"Relax, child" Anippe smiled at her, "you are among friends here"

"Mostly" Pablo Luis added.

"I understand how you feel," Bradu looked intimidating even when trying to look understanding, "I was your age once"

Tara sighed but when Julia Cassia offered her a Marlboro she decided to forgive her.

Mostly.

_**Meet a Witch**_

One of this days, Sookie thought sarcastically, my life will stop spinning out of control every few hours and I'll go back to worrying about keeping Merlotte people's mind off my head.

Of course, there was the strong possibility that come that day Merlotte's and everything else just wouldn't be anymore.

Sookie thought gloomily as she walked toward the witch room. Valentina Guaritore was a witch send to aid them by the Queen of Italy, until now she had managed to screen Jessica and herself from Bill.

Sookie knocked at her door, upon being answered, she let Valentina know that diner was ready and waiting for them upstairs. They both preferred to have their meal on the overgroud part of the safe house.

At first look, Sookie wouldn't have pegged the girl for a witch but probably she was just being narrow minded as she expected all witches to look like Marnie or Holly did. Valentina was a bit taller than Tara, olive skinned and way too thin considered the amount of food she ingested, lithe and slender, she favored pants over skirts, had quite the pretty face with chiseled features that contrasted nicely with her full lips and almond shaped eyes, at least she wasn't more equipped than Sookie was in chest department. Quite the contrary actually. She perpetually smelled of expensive perfume when Sookie would have expected her to smell of patchouli.

She was quite chatty, for which Sookie was glad, and albeit she spent al lot of time going over ancient texts on her tablet and looked like something was constantly on her mind she provided good company.

Not like Sookie would actually know what was on the witch's mind actually, the only time she was able to hear her thoughts was during the performing of a spell, while she couldn't concentrate on keeping her out.

Valentina appeared at the door with a smile on her face, "I'll be upstairs in a second," she closed the door and disappeared.

"Okay," Sookie said to herself and spun around, she started walking away but stopped midstride. She expanded her senses and immediately picked on the empty white spots that were Pam and Jessica. The two vampires were in the main room, at the end of the hall. Finally her mind touched something human, Valentina was chanting in a foreign tongue. It disturbingly reminded Sookie of Maryann. She was in the middle of a casting, or maybe she was just praying but . . . oh fudge, Sookie surely didn't wish to know nothing more.

Bill's follower were growing in number every second and she was certain that sooner or later one would catch up with them and frankly she was way beyond caring to be scared, she was just going to live what was left of her life by being happy. It was the last and the best she could do. Beside the players involved seemed to be much more apt at the game that she was, vampire monarchs, witches, clans of supes she could never spell the name of, and Jason was off to Fairy trying to get some Elder involved.

Beside, the witch employer, the Queen of Italy was one of the few monarchs Eric trusted. She shared history with Godric and he also seemed to trust this witch, because of her alliance but also on the account of shared history between Godric and the Witch's family, the Guaritore. One of her ancestor had helped Godric and Eric solve a messy situation, some centuries ago. She helped them catch an ancient vampire that delighted in killing and torturing vampires in front of their maker. The sadist had killed roughly one hundred vampires before making the mistake of abducting Nora Gainsbourg.

Some rough centuries after that, as to repay the then long death witch, Eric had saved the life of one of her descendant, Francesca Guaritore, from a couple of ferocious witch-hunters.

Francesca had been cornered in deception by a fake lover, she was the last of her line. If Eric hadn't saved her all the magic running through the Guaritore bloodline would've vanished from the world. Back in the day, Francesca's first born had been named after Eric.

Sookie felt a shiver on her back as she made her way over ground, everything was always so ebbed in history, time, families and death with vampires. Even happy things, she thought soberly. She resumed her walk toward the spiral staircase. Despite being a facade the cabin was fully functional, it had a bathroom, a huge bedroom, a fireplace and a fully furnished and working kitchen. It also concealed a hidden staircase and an elevator that lead underground to what Sookie could only refer to as a "sun-tight vampire mansion". The safe house was just unbelievably huge, it used to belong to Salome's, not even Roman had known about it. Nora had picked its location, of course, close to Shreveport.

_**Nora and Tara On The Road**_

"Tara, slow down," Nora pleaded in her clipped accent while keeping her eyes on the tablet she was working on. Tara ignored her request. She had been driving since she was twelve and the only time she had an accident had been because of fucking pig . . . that actually wasn't even a regular pig.

Tara and Nora were on their way back to the safe house, the two women were in the same van while Eric was following them in another vehicle. They were going to be back a day earlier then expected and Tara was out of her mind with anticipation, she was waging an internal battle with herself just to keep her fangs in. If it were up to her, she would have ditched the van and just vamp speed back to Pam but they were transporting blood bags and it was her duty to her new family to drive it safely back. No way she was going to let them down.

"We're close, there's no need to challenge fate," Nora hissed at her like a cat, "brother, wouldn't like driving into a bloody disaster because you can't wait to see that woman," she sounded more frustrated than confused.

"Ditch the attitude when you talk of her," Tara snarled back in a way that broke no compromise, "or don't! Bring it to her face though!" Nora stared at Tara with wide eyes, "not that she gives a flying fucks," Tara took a curve so sharply the van's tires screeched over the hot Louisiana's road, "but I surely won't stand for it, Nora."

"Brother is the same," Nora whispered more to herself than to Tara, "I just don't understand what he sees in her," having been away from his brother's life for such a long time, it had been quite a shock for Nora to find out that there were other people that mattered to him beside her and her their late maker.

"You don't see Pam at all, she ain't letting you," Tara chuckled throatily, "maybe one day you'll be friends though," she shrugged as a dubious look appeared her face, "you could learn to trust each others, it would make Eric happy. You bot want that. There, this is your starting point," The older vampire sighed, she turned off her tablet and fixed her eyes on the road ahead.

"You may have vampire senses now," Nora's voice held no hostility, "but this van does not, keep stressing it so and it will feel apart under us," the former chancellor continued, "I've seen it happen before, hundred of times"

Since Tara could actually feel the vehicle vibrate in stress under her, as she forced it to its limits, she slowed down.

"Thank you," Nora nodded once, quite pleased at being listened to.

"How old are you anyway?" It was the first time Tara had showed any interested in the other vampire.

"Roughly six times your maker age," Nora found herself surprisingly willing to answer the inquiry.

"Fuck," Tara shock her head in bewilderment, "Am a fucking infant, am I not?"

"One could be fooled though, I assure you," the compliment brought a small smile to Tara's lips. Who would have thought that being a vampire would turn out to be her true calling in life.

After the small conversation Nora went quiet and slipped into her own world. Tara let her and for a while cherished the chance to picture the reunion with her maker. She imagined Pam's nervously waiting for her with an annoyed scowl hatched on her chiseled features. She imagined vamp speeding into her, going for her lips without a word, and letting her hands and her body do the talking for her. She imagined being adored, loved and worshipped by the one that was a goddess to her. She imagined carrying Pam to bed and loving her 'till sunrise froze her body still and she imagined Pam's arms around her, encasing her in the safest place she had ever known.

As lost as she was in her reverie she almost missed the small whimper Nora let out, Tara remained still and pretended to be oblivious, being a savior though, she could not let things go.

"Want to stop and have some blood?" She questioned quite dispassionately.

"Let's just go back," Nora's voice was controlled. She stared at the nightly sky through the window, her pink rimmed eyes ready to let bloody tears flow at any moment.

"What's fucking with you?" Tara decided that whatever managed to bother a vampire as old as Nora was bad and she better be prepared, "if it is Bill Compton related I'll pass," she should have left the motherfucker for death back at Russell's.

"I'm thinking about someone I loved very much," Nora's voice drifted back to her, feeble as an echo, spoken centuries before this time.

"Godric?"

"No," at the mention of Godric, Nora turned toward Tara with a soft smile on her lips, "but I loved her as if we were blood," the smile gone, she turned toward the road again, "she is gone now"

"'Am sorry" Tara was quick to say. There was so much fucking death all around them.

"I miss her," Nora started in a far stronger and familiar voice, "miss her certainty and the way she made me feel. So cherished," she shock her head as a short bitter laugh escaped through her lips, "I didn't even try to save her"

"Why?" If there was something Tara loved about Godric's bloodline, above other things, it was that they never seemed to leave anyone behind.

"I'm not a rescuer," Nora admitted candidly, "not like brother, not like you. You're alike in that," if Tara could have blushed she would have, "you have a Viking's spirit"

That's a first. Tara thought, she kept quiet though, allowing Nora to continue.

"How could I have competed with a goddess anyway? Or the fucking rapture," from the way Nora's usually steady voice kept faltering the baby vampire knew she had loved that person something fierce. She wished Eric were here as she had no idea how to deal with an emoting Nora.

"Had I tried to save her I would be truly dead now," pain and guilt blended into Nora's voice, "Salome did not take betrayal lightly and she was twice brother age" it wasn't like Nora was trying to convince herself, Tara could hear conviction in the older vampire's words. Blame however isn't a fair player and standing still while a loved one walk the path of destruction always leave a trail of desperation and remorse behind.

"Hey," a thought struck Tara as a memory from Bible school flashed through her mind, "she wouldn't happen to be the Salome would she?"

If she had been twice Eric's age, the timing should be about right.

"Yes, that was her" Nora's trained and detached attitude was back. Tara's harmless question had somewhat entertained her and enabled her to collect herself.

"Motherfucker," Tara whispered in surprise.

"Not that harsh," Nora quipped darkly, "but she was sold by her mother to be fucked by her uncle," the rage running at edge of her words had sharp teeth, "bloody bastards"

"Bloody bast . . ." Tara's words got cut short as dark mist swallowed everything in its black bite.

Immediately both vampires dropped fangs as Tara stepped violently on the brake, the van screeched to an alt after a couple of seconds.

Tara reached for her guns, twins Beretta, a present from Eric. One was loaded with silver bullets, the other with wooden ones.

Nora checked her mobile. No reception.

Mist out of nowhere, so dark even a vampire had problem seeing in it, technology suddenly being useless, Tara had seen something like that before. She had seen it, back in Bon Temps, at the cemetery when Bill Compton had stopped Pam from killing her.

That was magic.

"How far away is Eric?" Tara whispered to Nora to no avail. The older vampire was lost in a dream, her pupils were dilated and her eyes frantically mining around, desperately searching. She was sniffing at the air like a cat in heat and seemed to be a step away from ecstasy.

"Nora!" Tara whispered, too scared to make a full sound. Suddenly it hit her too, the heavenly smell of fairy blood. The air was growing heavier and heavier with it every passing second.

"Nonononono!" Tara gritted her teeth' tearing at her lips with her own fangs, she fought against her impulses. In her life, she had to deny herself many times before but resiting this was so painful.

"It's just another drug," she hissed, finally Tara'sfangs retracted. She had no time to celebrate her victory though as Nora, absolutely lost in a lustful frenzy, vamp speed off the van and disappeared into mist.

"Fuck me!" Tara cursed and without thinking twice went after Nora and into the dark.

_**A Vamp, a Witch and a Faery walk into bar . . .**_

"He had no memories at all?" Valentina questioned Sookie from her spot atop a high stool, "not even flashes or imagines?" the faery and the witch had finished eating and were now chatting the hours away.

"His memory was wiped clean you say?" The witch took a deep satisfying drag of the cigarette she had just lightened.

"Well he remembered the sea," Sookie offered with a small smile, "the northern sea," she continued eagerly, "and he could speak English, for which I was glad but other than that nothing, nothing at all"

"One thousand years of life erased," the witch pondered, "that's a lot of life"

"It sure is," Sookie rested her chin on hand and stared at the witch, "would you be able to do something like that?"

Valentina kept smoking, lost in thought. Sookie was about to repeat her question when a swoosh of air chilled the room. Pam appeared right in front of the witch, her presence immediatly forced her back to reality.

"Would you be able to?" She drawled out threateningly, "go on, 'am interested in hearing the answer to that"

Pam looked incredibly gorgeous in a tight pair of jeans and a simple yellow cardigan that showed a generous hint of her creamy cleavage, around her neck a golden necklace glimmered magnificently. She was a deadly combination of beauty and annoyance with her hands on her hips and her clenched jaw.

"What? Me? Absolutely not, can't even do parlor tricks," Valentina spoke in an overly dramatic way meant to confuse, it annoyed both Pam and Sookie.

"Could you please tone your chatter down?" Dismissing the witch Pam turned to her favorite target, Sookie Stackhouse, "I am trying to work. Saving the world and Christmas, you know"

"We weren't yelling," Sookie retorted as a disturbing picture of Pam in a sexy leatherish Santa costume entered her mind.

"You were to me," Pam pointed at her right ear, "also your conversations are senseless, annoying and useless," she leveled a cold stare at the fairy, "and why did you have to cook? I can't stand the smell of food!"

"We'll die out of starvation if we don't eat!" The fairy pointed out in challenging tone that went ignored.

"Consume canned food," Pam answered while retrieving a bag of blood from the fridge and slamming it on the counter, "and consume it outside the house"

"Pam," Sookie started in a genuine sweet voice that felt like nails over a board to Pam, "I'm sure Tara is doing fine," the halfling, confident to have cracked Pam's code, offered a smile.

"Listen vampire bait," Pam twirled elegantly, with cat like grace she put a hand on her hip and stared down at Sookie, "Tara's fine. And I actually know that as a fact"

"I'm trying to talk with the King of France! The time difference is making it a bitch . . . not the hot kind, so excuse me if I find your girls talk irrilev . . ."

Pam crouched down in agony, she clawed at her chest and grabbed a fistful of fabric. She tore at it, the front of her cardigan went revealing a gorgeous red bra.

Valentina jumped off the stool in fear while Sookie reached for the vampire. She went to put a hand on her shoulder but never got to.

Pam raised her head, fangs bared, hissing like a cat at first, growling like a lion a second later. Her usually still features were twisted into a snarl, her eyes were dilated, feral and deadly.

Valentina edged away until her back found the wall, Sookie stood her ground looking absolutely worried but quite determined to help Pam.

A wail born from the deepest of pain was torn from Pam's chest. It rose through her growls, broke through, she let it out and snapped her fangs at it. Then she roared in madness looking a lion in her rage.

It all lasted but a few second, in a flash Pam was gone leaving the front door ripped from its hinges as she went through.

"Tara . . . ? " the name trembled out of Sookie's lips as realization hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood of My Blood**

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimers: **_same as chapter one_

_Thank to all the beautiful reviewer, you are wonderful and perceptive. Patient and amazing. _

_This chapter is long. Filled with characters and plots. Much is revealed, not clearly so, though! The next chapter, if I make it, will be devoted solely to Pam and Tara._

_Review if you feel like it. Pleeeeeeease!_

_But let's go on with the story…_

_Blood of My Blood_

_Chapter 3_

_**Fairies and other drugs . . . or why did Pam snap at the end of last chapter?**_

What Nora didn't know was actually going to kill her. Not that her brain could process a single thought at the moment, lost as it was in the hold of ecstasy. She always had poor self restraint when it came to self-control once the lid was opened. She had had a hard time learning to keep herself from drying people. It had struck her maker as a surprise but not her brother. She had always been absolutely controlled as a human, had always refused to acknowledge her instincts and her desires in order to prove that women were not those useless and overly sensitive dolls societies, novelists and many philosophers pegged them to be. They could be as rational as men, as learned as men, as devoted to a cause as men. They could be as determinant to a cause as any man, Nora had lived as a human when Joan D'Arc had changed the course of the Hundred Years Wars and still her success had been attributed to divinity, not to her. Nora Gainsbourg knew though, women could be just as men. No less and no more. Which was why when her maker had offered her the chance to break free from the chains society had put her gender in, she had gladly accepted. She had been so excited at the prospect of living through the ages and see with her own eyes the coming of changes and to witness the making of the future of humanity. However once she had been turned only her hunger for knowledge and her ambitions had remained untouched, her concern for the destiny of humanity had faded the moment she rose from her grave. Among vampires gender was not an issue, Nora had been thrilled to learn, age and intellect were though., to Nora that made sense

Was she and her maker hadn't been thrilled about, was her total lack of control when it came to feeding. She had made so many mess as baby vampire that had Godric been a lesser maker she would have been killed by angry mobs a thousand times over.

It was no surprise she lost control and left the car the moment the smell of fairy blood had her nostrils twitch. At the moment, she was zipping around the magically darkened clearing, aimlessly as the smell guided her about by swelling and disappearing, only to blossom somewhere else. Nora was, pretty much, on a tether. The faint echo of somebody calling her bothered her now and then but the single vital need that was making her body vibrate with desire overpowered everything else. This was better than the sodding rapture. Had to be.

Unable to see much farther than her nose, Nora was growing more impatient by the second. She hissed at the air like a singed cat and tensed her body determined to leapt at the shortest notice, when she felt something on her arm she went around faster than the blink on an eye, her hand snatched out, her fingers curled around a neck. She lifted the intruder off the ground and growled, white pearly fangs glistening in the darkness.

"Storm of fucks," Tara sputtered feeling real intent in Nora's grip and realizing that Pam had never been serious whenever she had had her in the same hold, "put me the fuck down"

Nora's wild eyes danced, they focused on Tara acknowledging her for a second before glazing over again. The same process happened a couple of times before the older vampire spoke.

"Don't you smell it?" She murmured in a pained voice.

"Course I do," Tara managed to rasp, she was damning herself for having holstered back her guns, a silver bullet in Nora would've forced her to get her shit together maybe. Or at least it would have forced her to let Tara go, "lemme go, and maybe we can find it," she pleaded but Nora gave her a scorching gaze.

"That's a sodding trap," Nora narrowed her eyes. She had the innocent look of someone that had never walked the world shadowless and was just now realizing how truly inexperienced and easily to prey upon she was. Not for lack of training or for lack of brain, of that she had both in spades, but for lack of need to protect herself.

"You think?" Tara said in her trademark sarcastic tone. The fingers around her neck went lax, Tara's feet hit the ground. She bounced on the ball of her feet, a lazy elegant cat, while reaching and loading her twins Beretta at the same time.

"I have little control of myself," Tara saw Nora make fists, digging her fingernails into her palms until blood was drawn. She kept her nails in, to maintain the wound open. Drops of ruby red kissed the ground, "you should be faring far worse than me but you're not. Why is that?" Nora fixed Tara with a honest curious look, "I doubt Pam is a better maker than Godric, so why is that?"

Tara's expression darkened, all sympathy was immediately drained from her face.

"Never had the pleasure to meet Godric but could not wish for a maker better than Pam," something was moving around them, "she may have her moments, true" they had both felt the shift in the air but feigned ignorance, "but then so do I, so everything works out perfectly," they were expecting for something to leapt out of the darkness instead a rope of purple fire rose from the bushes, like a cobra it went to dance under the dark sky, it zigzagged hypnotically some feet above the ground and somehow its presence seemed to dry Tara and Nora of any will to move.

It rose from the ground, like a short and unnaturally fast snake it went through the short grass and reached them, moving so incredibly fast even they had trouble following it, it circled them like a mad comet, harbinger of anguish, in a moment of lucidity Tara had the spirit of mind to grab Nora's jacket and break the spell. She brought their face together and shouted at her.

"You can fly!" Nora nodded in a daze, so many centuries and she had never seen a faery, so many centuries and she had never seen anything like this before, was this magic? "Then get your fucking ass out of dodge!" So many centuries and she truly needed such a young vampire to tell her what to do?

Had she truly been nothing but a charge all her life, to Godric, Brother and Salome. Forever a student, a protégé. Forever the Childe, no matter how old she got?

"No!" She spat back in Tara's face, "not leaving without you, I can take you!" She finished with a smile and threw an arm around Tara. The snake seemed to pay them no attention as he continued his dance, had they been looking at it from above they would have noticed that he was drawing luminous patterns, magic symbols in the air, so fast was its speed that before disappearing they managed to actually complete a drawing.

Oblivious to everything else Nora grabbed Tara and took fling, she had idea how and when it happened but after no more than ten second she found herself laying with her back on the ground, they had slammed into some invisible wall, some magical barrier, she could feel her skin sizzling where the wall had touched her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Tara's body, the baby vampire was on top of her, for Nora had made her mission to shield her from the fall and to get her out of this mess.

The instant they touched the ground the mist dissolved as if playing the curtain in a play ready to jump into the next act. Nora was finally able to take in the sight of the audience.

_**Red Bull . . . It Takes Your Wings**_

They had been driven into a depression by what now she could tell had been a decoy. She could spy a blinking light, floating about, no bigger than a light worm, emanating the faint smell of fairy blood or a damn good imitation of it. The moment she noticed it, the light disappeared and so did the smell.

The fiery snake circling them kept sizzling about though. There seemed to be nothing they could about it.

Around them knee high bushes provided nothing but laughable hiding spot and the fact that their mobiles were useless effectively made impossible for them to call for help.

Tara rose from the ground, taking Nora with her and without much of a warning vamp speed the both of them behind a fallen moisty log, the thing was big enough to allow them to crouch behind it like a couple of feral cats.

Finally Nora acknowledged what she had tried to mentally deny till the very end. On the highest spot, towering over the depression Tara and she had been lead in, stood a flag with a well know symbol on it. A symbol from the past. A symbol, that belonged to the history of human kind. What troubled Nora the most, though, was that this symbol belonged to the personal history of Salome Agrippa as well. The flag shone under the darkness, its familiar colors sent shiver under Nora's back and twisted her nerves into a mass of angry thorns. It had a Red Bull, thumping one fore leg proudly n a yellow field.

Nora could spy three figures standing under it, two she did not know, one she feared to remember.

Lucrezia was wearing a black and red gown made of elaborate velvet that enchanted her feminine and soft figure, the grieving colors of a makerless child. Her longs blond hair were tied back into stern tick braid that was resting on her front and reached past her waist, her hands were intertwined on her stomach and hidden by her soft, large sleeves. A good way down, stood a squad of about hundred hitmen, harmed like an Authority team would be. Their shining guns expertly trained on Tara and Nora.

"Call your maker . . ." Nora ordered.

"Not gonna get Pam into this shitpit," Tara snapped. There was no way in hell, she was going to put Pam in danger. She had been fighting an inner battle to keep calm and not have her maker pick on her fear. She was not going to ruin all that. She was going to make her proud, "beside Eric . . ."

"Hush!" Nora hissed at Tara but it was too late.

"No, no, no, don't yell at her," Lucrezia coed sweetly, "please child keep talking," she smiled, "what is is of Godric oldest Childe, he had a hand in my maker's demise as well, I am interested in his whereabouts"

"I don't know what you have been told, Lucrezia," Nora stood from her hiding spot, faking a confidence she wasn't feeling, "or what you think you know . . ." Lucrezia stopped her by raising her hand in a hushing gesture.

"Then allow me to tell you what I know," Lucrezia melodious voice spread through the crispy air, "Salome Agrippa loved you as her own blood," the corner of Lucrezia delicate pink lips curled up almost imperceptibly, "madre, sorella, figlia, amante," she murmured as praying and Nora could not help but close her eyes in devotion.

"But when she needed you," the sudden bitterness in the vampire voice was a silver blade in Nora's chest, "the only thing she got was . . . il Bacio di Giuda" she finished in a snarl although her fangs did not drop. Lucrezia was known for never showing her fangs unless she was going to feed. Fight. Or kill.

"Useless, ungrateful, coward," Nora had no answer for her, "I know what passed at the Authority, It wasn't a closed network, Nora," she explained calmly, "it may have been Bill Compton that staked her but your inaction allowed for it"

"I knew the Sanguinista were crazy, I tried to show my mother the truth, you deceived me into thinking you were on my side!"

Lucrezia's eyes held no murdering intent when she looked at Nora, there was way more than death there. She wanted to cause her unspeakable pain, "I called you, sorella! Don't you have anything to say, for yourself?"

Nora just stared at the vampire as in a trance, she seemed to be in shock and lost in a world made of memories.

Unable to be in the darkness any longer and calm enough to keep her emotion in check Tara stood, she took in the sight of the goons surrounding them and realized than unless somebody run to their rescue they were indeed pretty much screwed. What was even worse, coming from the woods behind them she could hear a cacophony of low, curling growls rustling through the hot wind, by the smell she could tell that a pack of werewolves was just behind the first rows of three. Nora hadn't shared this information, probably trying not to alarm her any further, didn't matter though, Lilith herself could've been working with that Lucrezia lady for all she cared, she was getting back to her Pam.

Tara took a steady breath, a useless relic from her human days and rose unfaltering eyes to Lucrezia.

"I don't know who you are," she had holstered back her guns knowing them to be useless and was trying to appear absolutely confortable and confident, "or what your troubles with Nora are," the woman was truly beautiful, Tara realized, once she took the time to look at her, "but if you know of the what passed at the Authority you must know that we're in the middle of a world crisis, so I beg you," Tara rose both hands, palms up, in a surrounding gesture, "can't all this wait? You said, you hate the Sanguinista, we're trying to stop them. What you cooked there, it's some pretty impressive shit, we could use you help"

The fact that Lucrezia did not look malicious, mean or hateful per se, did fill Tara with hope. She was extremely pained though and that made her absolutely more dangerous.

"I would be glad to help your cause a thousand time," she nodded, "and you, child are a thousand time braver than your elder but before helping you stop the mother of despair," with a quick gesture of her arm, Lucrezia made a signal to the man standing next to her, "I must avenge the mother that was taken away from me," the man said something Tara could not understand, the purple fiery snake, however seemed to understand the man words all to well, as it burned brighter and took a mad vertical dash toward the sky. Then it suddenly stopped, hissed in red and descended at infuriating speed, it became a bullet pointing directly at Nora's chest. Nora in her stillness was the perfect target.

Tara could not allow for such a thing to happen.

She thought of Pam and something broke, somewhere, just where her heart used to be. She lost control of her emotions although she did not want to. Stepped forward and took the magic bullet into her with a glass-shattering scream that woke Nora up.

The older vampire looked in shock as the fire disappeared into the younger vampire.

Tara went down, like a puppet which strings had been suddenly severed.

Nora eyes widened as an anguished scream parted her full lips in a moment she was by the baby vampire side, not even a second passed and she noticed that Lucrezia was standing in front of them. Nora was cradling Tara's limp body and refused to look up but was forced when a cold voice spoke.

"Why is that everybody else is always taking the fall for you?" Lucrezia asked in a neutral voice.

Nora looked at her with her raging eyes and for the first time noticed that the magic wall circling them them had closed tighter as Lucrezia had moved closer. The wall was a flimsy veil that stood between them now

_**The Son of Zeus**_

Eric Northman had never minded going to war. As a Viking fighting came natural to me. He had been raised to honor warfare, to honor his enemies, when and if they proved worthy, he had been raised that dying in the battlefield with your sword in your hand was a hero death.

Even though he was a vampire now, Eric Northman still expected the magnificent Valkyries to get him after his death and ride him off to Valhalla, where mead and women . . . no where fairy blood and fairies waited for him in abundance. And Godric. Godric too. And where all of his family will one day gather together, happy and safe, to celebrate for eternity.

It wasn't going to war that was troubling him. It wasn't the chance of dying that was tormenting his days either.

The thought he couldn't bear was the possibility of surviving his loved ones. A maker should never outlive his child, or a grandsire survive his grandchild. However if a war were to break out, his oldest age would ensure him the best chance of survival. He detested the thought. It went against nature. He would be alone then and in no way was Eric Northman ever going to have another child, not even to guarantee the survival of Godric's bloodline. It was never going to happen.

Eric drove evenly through the hot Louisiana night fighting his wish to speed up and catch up with Nora and his grandchild. Eric could not show any eagerness or weakness in front of potential allies.

"You look troubled Eric," a voice, boldly mixing virility and vulnerability enquired, startling the Viking back to present.

Eric was driving a sun-tight van, sharing the ride with him were a man and a woman. The man was sitting in the back seat, his back was set perfectly straight and his chin was proudly up, as if a crown was resting on his head. Young in appearance and ridiculously beautiful, he exuded a sense of superiority as if nothing could touch him. He was of average height, yet he appeared a giant and radiated power. His features were delicate and angelic, chiseled-like, his pink full lips only added to the eerie beauty of his face. His frame was elegant, trimmed and strong, classic in a way, quite reminiscent of the perfect lines of a statue from the Italian Renaissance. Bright blond curl framed his face and brought out his devastating and different colored eyes. The right one was as dark as a starless night, the left one was as blue as the clearest summer sky.

"Only a fool wouldn't be troubled," Eric answered in an even voice. Quite untroubled by the question, he had far bigger concerns that to worry about power plays. When danger was real the politician in Eric disappeared to leave the stage solely to the Viking.

"Indeed," the man agreed amiably, "but why look like it and reveal it?"

"Should I hide from you?" Eric flashed a charming yet challenging smirk at the man through the mirror before turning his attention back to the road.

"Ah! Please," the man laughed good naturally, "I'm way to old to be toyed with," different colored eyes settled on Eric, "I'm just a curious creature"

"Still?" Asked the woman, turning around to quirk a blonde eyebrow at the man, "after all this time?" The woman name was Naeris. She was pale of skin as pale as a vampire although she wasn't one. In fact, she craved to feel the sun on her skin as much as Sookie Stackhouse did, even though she never got a tan to show for it. Eric was going mad trying to place her smell and identify what kind of creature she was.

"I shall meet the sun the day I'm a curious creature no more," the man ran a hand through his hair, the gesture seemed to gave him physical pleasure as all he did appeared to, all in him pulsated with living joy, "I have to thank you Eric for allowing me to join your war"

"Glad to be of service" Eric whizzed in graciously, his lips immediately forming a smile, "but this is everybody war and to have someone like you as an ally is not to be allowed, is to be welcomed" the Viking inclined his head as a gesture of respect. His respect was not fake, the Viking truly admired the formidable warrior and he had since his human days.

"My sister did warn me against you charm," the man smiled indulgently, showing perfect pearly teeth, "Northman is blessed with the beauty of a Norse god, he speaks with the passion of burning steel and hold a temper to match"

"And here I thought Cassia of the Jullii had grew immune to such kind of beauty a long time ago," Eric chuckled warmly gracing the man with a teasing smile.

"She has, perhaps some centuries ago," Alexander hooted loudly, so out the loud sound felt coming from him that Eric almost jumped on his seat, "but Alexander certainly has not and hopefully he never will"

"Still," Eric started in a even elegant voice, "I know you've been keeping yourself out of vampire politics for about a millennia now," Alexander nodded, his face was against a study in delicate elegance, "I value your aid, especially now that we're about to battle with a potential god"

Eric found himself at the receiving end of a soul chilling gaze. Mismatched eyes seemed to be looking at him from the edge of the world. At the moment the Viking would've wished for nothing more than to plunge a stake through the man chest and free himself from gaze. Thankfully he was released from this torture when the men finally spoke.

"When I was human still," his voice came from the far away past, he was speaking Ancient Greek, Eric could barely understand him, "in the mist of conquering my world, I made it to the Oracle of Amon in Egypt and was granted answers from the gods, there I was told that I could not avenge my father's death for my father was not Philip II of Macedon but Zeus," Eric nodded at him to continue, "the tale spread among my men and soon I was the son of Zeus and a demigod like Hercules and Perseus"

"I've heard this as a child," Eric cut in smiling fondly at the memory, "during mead festivals bards would travel up North with tales of heroes from the ancient world," the Viking had switched to English, hoping the man would get the hint, "and considering the extent of your Empire, the greatness of your victories and the swiftness with which you conducted your campaigns I used to believe you were indeed the son of a god and so did my father," an indiscernible look conquered the Eric's face

"Truth is, Viking," the man replied in English as his features relaxing in a soft expression, "to this day I wouldn't bet on either," he turned his gaze to stare at the night sky through the window and for a moment he seemed lost, "I never saw a god of old or a god of new but who are we to decide they do not exist" he turned back to stare at Eric through the mirror, "we know little to nothing, yet"

"Compton could have become be anything," Naeris cut in the conversation, her raspy voice adding a nice layer to it, "something of old born anew," her amber colored eyes sparkled betraying a winsome acquired by witnessing many dawns, "or something born for the first time," she took the last sip from her cup of caramelled coffee, "something happened by chance or something planned centuries ago," she sighed and learned back into the seat.

Eric kept quiet, realizing that both, Alexander and Naeris had theories they had yet to share with him. Since he clearly could not force them into talking at the moment, he resolved on playing along. He was trying to figure out what kind of relationship tied Alexander and Naeris together, they weren't blood bonded, he couldn't smell the woman's peculiar scent in Alexander. Eric immediately noticed they were wearing twin golden rings, overly simple Celtic knot tied around an opaque yellow stone. Eric could not recognize the stone. Never the matter though. Pam most certainly would be able to.

The Viking resolved on concentrating on the road. He had already learned, to his great surprised that Halfling weren't such a rarity after the Great Revelation, there were at least a dozen going about in Europe, about ten in Russia, something close to twenty in China and many more in Africa, apparently only American Halfling had been living in the closet 'till now, maybe because the vampire in the continent had the tendency to be younger and more voracious, Eric could only guess. Naeris had also told him how an Halfling dormant quality such as smell, powers and so on would increase the more time she spent among her kind or if more fairies were present on the same place. This could explain the increase in Sookie fairy like qualities of late. Sookie.

"Sookie"

Eric felt a surge of fear rush to him from the blood bond that tied him to Sookie. It was dull, hopeless fear, it had no edge, no teeth, it lacked any will to fight back.

It terrified him.

He stopped the car and wordlessly zipped out, in a flash Alexander was by his side.

"A bonded of mine," the Viking said not even bothering to look at the King of Conquerors.

"Allow me to help you, Viking"

Eric nodded and disappeared into the sky.

"Be ready to intervene Naeris," Alexander turned toward the woman. Naeris was still sitting in the car with the calmest expression hatched over her pale features.

"Always," she tilted her head and let out a genuine chuckle when Alexander took off into the sky after the Viking, "way too rushed, not every creature can appreciate the beauty of flying," she shook her head wishing to find a Starbuck in the middle of the Louisiana swamp.

_**Killed by Fangs**_

Tara.

Pam could only feel Tara.

She felt Tara in her throat, in her nose, in her ears, in her eyes, in her hands. AIl of her that was made to feel was full of Tara. Her mind was bursting with imagines of her progeny, so crammed it was, that some of those precious sights seemed to slip away as she tore through the darkness powered by raw fury, her hands made like claws were ready to torn apart anything that came her way, her bared fangs, painfully pristine, ached to be painted red. She rushed forward, taking leapt now and then, taking blind turn, all her moves seemed to be born by chance, taken on a whim, yet not even one of her step was misguided or casual. All Pam did, the leaps and the turns, she did because she knew were to go, all her moves were precisely taken as if she were following a map. She was following the call of the bond. It cried for her, its call was irresistible and absolute. She felt her Childe's dread and her white hot terror distressed the lines that tied them together. It tensed them, curled them, made them snap like whip and tortured them. Suddenly Pam felt her Childe slip away, she wasn't gone yet she wasn't there. Nothing could have terrified her more, ruby red jewels tumbled down her porcelain face. Alive. She screamed into her head. Her Childe was alive. Trapped. Terrified. Alone. Screaming for her. Yet so very alive and willing to fight.

Her brave little warrior.

Nothing was going to stop Pam from getting to her. Wherever she was,

A spark went through bond as to sooth Pam's anguish, igniting it with love and fury. She was getting closer. She rushed through a patch of tick bushes when the strong smell of werewolves hit her. It made her growl in disgust but she couldn't stop her lips from twisting into a predatory smirk, she needed the release only violence could provide. Her sneer turned into a full smile when the strings that tied her to Tara vibrated in enlightenment. Those foul smelling beasts were the only thing separating her from her Childe.

Pam felt fury spread through her and welcomed it, forgetting all that prudent and rational, she bite deeply into her wrist and let her rich blood branch down her palm, travel down her slender fingers and adorably dip onto the grass. It was all the werewolves needed to take notices of her.

The smell of V spread through the air. The potent elixir had the werewolves berserk in a matter of seconds, howls rose toward the sky as the weres slipped of their human skin to take on their wolves shape. There were more than fifty of them, furry beasts snapping their teeth at the air, madly going after the smell of blood. It was futile, Pam skidded in front of two beast and simply ripped their throat apart, without breaking her motion she turned to face a wolf leaping at her, caught its forelegs and split him in half, bathing herself in its blood. She had no chance to enjoy her carnage, a gray wolf jumped her from behind, she twirled plunged her arm into its chest and simply, almost boringly crushed its heart into her hand.

There was no grace in her fighting just rage and violence. She had no time to dance, mock or tease.

She was too fast for the wolves, they could not chase her, or circle her, they could not plan their moves, they were inferior by nature and the smell of her blood was driving them to the brick of insanity. All they could do was jump at her, hoping to get lucky, there was no such a thing as luck. Not tonight anyway.

Pam would appear out of thin her and take the life of yet another pack member, sometime two, most of the time three, then vanish to go and deliver death somewhere else. All the wolves tried turned to be a vain effort. Pam's fangs were everywhere, tearing apart flesh and fur, she soaked herself in blood as a Queen of old would have with milk and roared like a bleeding lioness, which cubs were screaming in pain. Her fangs were no longer pristine but as red as glistening ruby and she looked as death made flesh once she finally stopped her deadly dance to stand in a field of corps waiting for Hades to take them to Tartarus. Pam had no time to admire her masterpiece in red or to appreciate how the pale moonlight played on such a marvel.

Her Childe was waiting for her.

She took off.

Pam found Tara on the ground, limp and motionless, her eyes were closed. She had no smell. No smell at all. As if she wasn't no longer someone. Pam made no effort to screen her emotions from Nora, her face crumbled in desperation. A devastating cry was torn from her chest as she crumbled beside her progeny and shielded the girl with her body. She was aware Nora's form kneeling form moving away to allow her room the moment she arrived, as a maker such a situation would have forced her instinct to attack everything that was in close proximity of her Childe, what stopped her from ripping Nora apart was the scent of Godric's blood, same as Eric. It actually allowed her instinct to draw a connection that marked the vampire as safe.

Pam wasn't in her right mind at the moment. She didn't have much to rely on. Still there was her Tara, lying under her, looking an innocent child and so very beautiful, Pam couldn't help but lean her face closer to press the softest kiss on the lips she adored.

A faint memory made her chuckle . . . wasn't the Kiss of True Love meant to wake up the Sleeping Beauty? Or so her sister had blathered at her while dreaming of Prince Charming during her human days.

But Pam was no Prince Charming that must have been it, because even though she had never said the words and maybe never will, what she felt for Tara was . . .

"I didn't wish to hurt your daughter," with a roar Pam snapped her head upward, training murderous eyes at the vampire standing in front of them. Nora raised a surprised eyebrow, she had been under the impression that Pam hadn't taken notice of Lucrezia, lost as she had been in Tara. Nora had been miserably wrong.

""These words are going to be the truest words you ever spoke as you will wish you hadn't hurt my daughter, indeed" Pam accent had shifted and she sounded calm, collected. Her tone didn't hold a hint of danger, the distinctive allure that never failed to curl around the blonde woman's voice was missing. It was a soundless voice, transparent like glass, essential as water and absolutely simple. It sounded terrifying.

It caused Nora to raise her other eyebrow in wonder. There was a lot she did not know about her brother's daughter.

"I respect that," Lucrezia smiled gently, "you went through my wolves to reach us . . ."

"You're seriously lacking wolves at the moment," Pam smirked, her Southern drawl was back at full force, so was her attitude.

"Not even good for rugs they are," Lucrezia laughed a thin, pristine laugh, it was a quite pleasant laugh, "I won't hold it against you as you were coming for your Childe and I value family"

Pam was trying to study the woman and gain information, the fact that she seemed to have no qualm against them was a good thing. She hated the thought but if to save her Childe she had to throw Nora at her . . . so be it.

"What happened to my progeny?" Pam demanded, she was crouched protectively over Tara's body looking all but ready to strike, her red tears streaked checks and ripped clothes made her look like a warrior of old. She was tormentingly beautiful. This sight of Pam would torment Nora for many nights to come.

"What happened to my progeny?" Pam asked again. Calmly. Evenly. As if she was asking for the first time-

Pam was no fool, this vampire was older than she was and they were trapped. She had to stay strong, keep focused on her Childe. Wait and just jump at the first chance to get Tara out of here yet she could not pass the chance of knowing what had happened to her or how to help her.

"A witch lives with you," Lucrezia said, "I ignore how competent she is," above all things Pam had been praying to solve this without magic, "pray she is very competent in the Dark Arts and fearless," a dark fear settled in the pit of Pam's stomach, Valentina seemed utterly clueless, "if you deserve this Childe, if you're strong enough, you'll get her back"

"I truly think you should give me more than that," Pam spoke bravely, her eyes never leaving the woman face, she spoke from peer to peer and this pleased Lucrezia greatly.

Lucrezia smiled and knell to level her gaze at Tara, she reached toward her. Pam tensed, she was ready to take the woman's hand off and she felt Nora shift as well. The unknown vampire forced eye contact with Pam, her eyes held no threat, she seemed to be asking for permission. Pam considered her position, she would rather swallow silver that allow this woman near her baby yet she was standing with her back in a corner and Eric had taught her to play a good game with bad cards.

Pam nodded her assent.

Lucrezia smiled and moved her hand forward, the magic wall circling them sparkled and sizzled, recognizing her hand, allowing it free passage. Lucrezia stroked Tara's forehead with the back of her hand showing infinite tenderness.

"She is beautiful," she said honestly, keeping her eyes fixed on Tara, "and courageous, you should be proud of her"

"She is and I am," the answer came so easily it almost startled Pam, "let me save her"

""I gave you everything you need," Lucrezia stopped her caress and rose taking a step back, "you can take my word for it,"

"And the word of who would I be taking?" Pam asked while running her fingers through Tara's soft tresses, before going to caress the exact same spot Lucrezia had stroked some seconds before as to claim it back.

"I am the sole progeny of Salome Agrippa," the older vampire answered, her eyes still fixed on Tara, "Lucrezia Borgia, the bastard daughter of the Borgia Pope"

She turned around and was about to flash away when Nora called out . . .

"Wait!" Nora zipped to stand inches from the barrier, "let us go! The child need help, you and I will settle everything once the world is safe"

Lucrezia looked at Nora from head to foot, a look of contempt filled her clear eyes, she smiled then once she took notice of the pleading gaze on the vampire face.

"Free yourself," she said, "figure it out. You plan to face Lilith and work with Warlow, this shall not prove a big challenge for you" she noticed Pam surprised expression and smiled in sheer pleasure, "make it quick though, this will close on you shortly and it will turn you into a crisp"

In a flash Lucrezia was gone. The dark blinding mist descended against, swallowing everything in darkness. It all lasted but half a minute. Once the mist cleared, the moon appeared proudly in the sky revealing and empty clearing, everybody had left. The Borgia flag was gone, so were the hitmen, so was Lucrezia and her seconds in command . . . whoever they may have been.

"You've been keeping secrets from us," Pam stood with Tara cradled securely in her arms.

"I had no idea she was coming after me," Nora was staring at the ground.

"Not her," Pam pressed a soft kiss on Tara's forehead before firmly tucking her head between her neck and her shoulder, "working with Warlow? What the fuck are you planning Nora, does Eric know?"

"Only you do," Nora's eyes seemed to challenge the moon so huge and liquid they were, "now. Please, keep it that way, as brother will never agree. It involves Sookie"

"I will never betray Eric," Pam spat out in disgust while adjusting her grip on Tara, if Nora was going for a fight she had no change to win yet she would still try, for her Childe and for her maker. Also she saw Tara's guns shining brightly under her baby jacket and if push came to shove she wasn't scared to silver a good one on Nora.

_**Fancy Meeting You There**_

Pam and Nora snapped their fangs as the air shifted and rippled when power charged through it. By silent agreement they moved so that Nora placed herself in front of whatever was about to materialize out of the vortex of light that had appeared in from of them. Pam tightened her hold on Tara knowing above all things that no further harm was coming to her Childe, not even if it were Lilith herself that was going to appear in front of them. Luckily for them though, the potential threat turned out to be not much of a threat at all as once the light closed on itself and disappeared it only left a shaky Sookie and Valentina standing on the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" Nora asked still ready to lunch an attack in case that was a trick albeit Sookie's smell was unmistakable.

"Pam took off like hell and . . . " Sookie brought a shaky hand to cover her mouth once she noticed Tara's motionless body cradled in Pam's arms, "oh my gosh Tara! What happened to her? It's she okay?" She moved to get closer but a growl from Pam stopped her.

"Don't," Nora warned putting a hand on the fairy's shoulder, "when one progeny is hurt a maker gets irrationally protective"

"She is my friend!" Sookie protested, freeing herself from Nora's grasp.

"Doesn't matter," the vampire continued, displaying an usual amount of patience for she was feeling incredibly guilty for the whole situation and her nerves were totally shattered because of last hour events.

"Do not get too close, Pam lose control for an instant and you lose a limp!" She warned again, grabbing the fairy again.

"She doesn't feel threatened by me as she smells Eric's blood in me!" Nora explained, she was quite surprised by the lack of desire the smell of Sookie's blood was rousing in her, maybe she was way too worried to succumb to hunger.

The Halfling searched Pam's eyes. They were wild and frantic. She looked like she was barely in control of her limps and on the edge of madness, the only thing that was keeping her from going berserk seemed to be the girl in her arms. She held Tara as if she were her lifeline, the only thing that mattered and her most precious treasure and to Pam, Tara was just that, in more ways than one.

Among the wildness and the desperation, Sookie finally took a moment to get over her own fears, by doing so she managed to notice the short pleading looks Pam was able to blink through the rage and the caginess. She seemed to be almost begging her to keep away, as if she knew Sookie meant well but also knew that she may not be able to keep herself from harming her, should her protective maker instinct took over.

"Why don't you all stop this senseless carousel!" A shout rose to the moon, three head turned around, "we are trapped!" Valentina announced once it got obvious that no one was going to pay any attention to her.

"Care to tell us something we didn't already know," Nora narrowed her eyes at the witch. She barely tolerated the woman, she was hardly useful in her opinion. However Nora was careful to keep her thoughts on the witch a secret for she was under the patronage of the Queen of Italy and tied to one of the most powerful Coven still practicing ancient magic.

"No," Valentina cursed under her breath, "I mean, I am trapped too! This area is magic proof! It has been sealed!" She slammed her hands on her black jeans covered tights in frustration before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fudge?" Sookie looked on, waiting for her to further elaborate when Nora spoke up.

"She can teleport us out the way she teleported the two of you in, am I right?" Valentina nodded and lowered her gaze on the ground least she fixed Sookie with a murderous gaze, "and from the inside you cannot do anything about the barrier either, I suppose?"

"You suppose correctly," Valentine sighed out.

"Nonononononononono . . ." Sookie started to panic, as a familiar shift in the air was about to crash her last and most solid hope at being rescued.

" . . . Sookie" the Viking appeared at her and immediately put his hands on her shoulders to check her out for injuries.

Another vampire had landed beside Eric and an extremely beautiful one at that. Sookie did not know the newcomer but Valentina seemed to know him very well, since as soon as she saw him, the witch rolled her eyes dramatically.

The vampire merely smiled at her.

Sookie had no time to study the stranger for she had a Viking fussing over her. Once Eric was sure the fairy was not injured, he took in his surrounding, glaring around menacingly.

He realized immediately what was going on and was about to roll his eyes in exasperation when his gaze fell on Pam.

In a flash he left Sookie and appeared by his progeny's side, his longs arms went to circle Pam, including Tara's small body in his embrace. The Childe cradled in her maker arms, rested against Eric's chest as Pam leaned closer to lay the side of her head on his strong and familiar shoulder.

"Father," she whispered against his chest, finally able to let go of some of her anguish.

"My daughter," Eric said against her blood matted hair. He pressed a kiss on her head and heard her sigh against his chest, "what happened to my grandchild?"

"I wasn't there," a sob escaped her lips, she let it, "she was scared, hurting, alone and I wasn't there"

"No," Nora had reached them, she was standing by, careful to touch neither of them," she wasn't scared, brother," she said in a small voice, "she was brave and strong," Eric leaned back to searching for Pam's eyes. He smiled one of his full smile to his Childe. It was one of his rarest and most honest smile.

"She saved my life, brother," Nora continued not caring about shaming herself, "she was stronger than I was, like a true Viking, a Child of Godric," when Nora finished red pearl rolled from Eric's eyes.

"Min barn," Eric bent to press a gentle and paternal kiss on Tara's forehead before gathering Pam back into his arms.

"Sister," he asked in a broken voice while taking hold of one of Tara's small hand, "what happened to my grandchild, tell me"

"She is under the hold of magic, brother" Nora wished more than anything to join her family, her guilt and secrets forced her to keep her distance, "the witch can get her back to us, brother,"

"You know who did this?" Eric growled out.

"I do," Pam answered before Nora could, "they must die screaming, father"

"They will," Eric rested his forehead against Pam's, "this I promise you"

A shift in the air followed by a windy vortex akin to the one that announced the arrival of Eric and Alexander heralded the arrival of yet another powerful vampire.

Eric grabbed hold of his family and zipped them all next to Sookie, he stood protectively in front of them, ready to face anything.

The Queen of Italy landed on the soft ground of the clearing, looking unbelievably confortable in her red tailored coat and stiletto shoes to match.

"Sister?" Alexander wondered in genuine curiosity as his mismatched eyes settled on Julia Cassia alluring presence.

"It was me," Valentina raised a hand signaling herself as the culprit, catching the unvoiced question in Alexander's voice, "I'm terrified at the moment and she had my blood"

"Really?" the man was truly surprised for he knew how dangerous it could be for a vampire to drink the blood of a witch of the Guaritore family, "and does your mother know about that?"

"She was the one that actually suggested it as a precaution," Julia's dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand, "and I've been taking drop of her blood since she hit puberty anyway"

The witch was appalled and disgusted by the revelation, she was about to demand an explanation when Nora stepped in front of her cutting her off the conversation.

It was up to her, Nora knew, she had no intention of shrinking from her responsibility. Eric at the moment had to be with her Childe, he could not play any other role but the most sacred one, the maker. The father. And Pam had Tara to think about. She was the maker as well. The mother. It was up to Nora to get the lot of them out and to do that she had a fairy, two ancient as shit vampires and a supposedly powerful witch.

And after that . . . there was Tara to save. And they were fucking going to save that child.

_**I am the Blood of The D**_

"Your majesty,"

"Chancellor"

"It is good to see you again," the Queen of Italy rolled her eyes at the formality and huffed in disappointment.

"Nora, sweet child, just say what's going on and call me Julia, Cassia, Julia Cassia but save the title for the formal occasion as you love to call the parties," Nora nodded having no intention to argue with the Queen.

The others gathered closely around the two women except for Pam and Eric, they kept a little distance, a few feet away, Pam still had Tara in her arms, Eric stood protectively behind them, he had his strong left arm around his child shoulder while his right arm was under Tara's back, along her child's arm.

Pam couldn't be bothered to listen to a single word that was being spoken, Eric was there now and she knew that they were leaving in a matter of seconds. There was no need for her to split her mind any further, she had been exhausting herself, starving her concerned soul up 'till this moment in order to keep herself together but now she could let go and give all of her to Tara. She felt her maker's powerful hand on her shoulder and felt his lips gently brushing against her temple every now and then, he was hurting with her and being strong for her. Her baby was tucked against her chest, looking so small and fragile, Pam feared any sudden movement could break her treasure. It was the most disheartening sight to see her Tara like that, her Tara even when trying to kill herself . . . stupid girl that she was . . . did so with a passion, she was living energy, always moving, never still, unable to surrender, even willing to behead sheriffs instead of allowing the wind to fly her away.

Now she was nothing but a lifeless doll, a prisoner of some unknown nightmare. Pam was too scared to even wonder where her Childe had been secluded off, that bitch had it for Nora something fierce. A whimper escaped through her lips as she leaned over Tara to kiss the right corner of her mouth, Pam remained so and nuzzled her progeny's skin with her nose, enjoying the memories her action brought back, memories of a sighing, half sleeping Tara, still hooked on human habits, rising on her elbows to murmur a husky "good morning, makeRrrrr mine" against her lips. Pam, then, moved to kiss her closed eyes, she was glad her girl's eyes were closed. She could've not survived the sight of Tara's lifeless eyes, the mere thought was a silver blade through her chest. Tara's eyes were held all the truths her girl still had trouble telling. Big truths. Something beautiful. Something ugly. And considering what a big talker her Childe was those eyes had a huge responsibility.

Pam had never needed more than a few certainties in life. A few truths. She preferred women to men. She wasn't going to die a good death should her human life had continued. She adored Eric. She more than adored Tara. Sookie's vagina wasn't all that. Tara's vagina was all that. She loved Tara. She needed to get her girl back.

The girl she fitted with without the need to break any of her edge.

The other half of her.

While Pam allowed herself a much deserved reprieve, Eric listened to every word that was being spoken so that Pam wouldn't have to, although every now and then he would turn to drop a kiss on her child's temple or bend over to press a soft kiss on Tara's soft hair. Once this whole ordeal was over they should move, his whole family, Europe maybe, he was sure Tara had not seen the Old World, or Asia maybe, or Africa. Didn't matter to Eric as long as he got to spend some good and quality time with her Childe, to rekindle his relationship with his sister and to know his grandchild. The place didn't matter, he was going to let the girls pick it out.

"This cage," Nora informed the party, "it's going to shrink on us as time goes by," Eric saw the Queen of Italy perform an overly dramatic eye roll but Nora pointedly ignored her attics, "my guess is, once it closes, we're going to burn"

"And what do you suggest, Godric's child?" The Queen enquired making a show of not using her sister's name.

"Well, I'm merely a politician," Nora was the picture of innocence, she was playing games, Eric knew what her sister was going for but Tara's life was at stake and the Viking had no patience for games, he was ready to start ripping throats, starting from his sister's, "I have no knowledge of magic and you were so generous to send us a witch, I beg her to get us out of this sodding mess"

"And how did you end up in this mess anyway, Nora?" The Queen smiled but her eyes darkened dangerously.

"Sister," Alexander walked between the women, "must you be baited so easily? Even when you are not the one meant to be baited? It's not you she is not sure of," the man turned his mismatched eyes on Valentina.

"I am more than twice your brother age," the Queen roared and Nora took a step back. She was more than surprised when Eric did not appeared by her side, "you do not play with me and mine" the Queen sidestepped her brother and moved forward to lay a gentle hand on Nora's check, "you call me friend and are honored and proud to do so, understand?"

Nora nodded and closed her eyes when the Queen leaned in to press a kiss on her forehead.

"You were misguided for a long time, child," she whispered against the pale skin.

"Are we done with the drama? Can we go back to the safe house, now?" Valentina huffed pouring exasperation from every pore. She almost jumped out of her skin when Sookie shouted in her ear, "what the fuck! Nothing you could do, you said! Trapped! It's over! Magic free zone!" The Halfling grabbed the Witch's arm to shock her forcefully, expecting an explanation, she was determined to get one and one that made sense. She was not going to stop until she got one . . .

"Sookie," she felt Eric behide her, instinctively she stepped back into his strong body, his hands fell on her shoulders. Sookie noticed the Queen of Italy standing beside Valentina, she was smiling. And damn it, she was truly stunning! Truly stunning, if Sookie could say so herself. Sookie offered her a tentative smile.

"Your Maj . . ."

"Julia!" Sookie offered the Queen a full smile then, "that is, if I can call you Sookie," the Halfling nodded readily.

"Valentina has a flair for the dramatic," Julia continued, "she spoke the truth though, your situation was quite shitty until . . ."

"You came? You're gonna save us all, cause you're splendid?" Unable to help herself Sookie guessed, appearing as a novel mix of innocence and naughtiness.

"No," Julia tilted her head in wonder, "my presence wouldn't have changed the shittyness of the situation although I do make for good company," she praised herself.

"It all changed when Alexander arrived, Sookie" the Halfling eyes widened, that was some time ago, "as a matter my Valentina stopped being a grumpy girl right then, si?"

"Ah! Leave me alone!" Valentina decided to cut Julia Cassia's speech short, "Uncle, please," she turned toward the blonde vampire, "We're all tired and hungry and I forgot to feed my gold fish!"

Alexander nodded in amusement, he bite into his right wrist, then held his bloody arm over his left hand and let it dip over his ring careful to make it before the cut closed. The moment the blood touched the ring stone, the piece took on a different color from yellow it swirled into a dark bloody orange with dash of purple by the end it twisted into a bold sunset. A blinding light sprung from the ring and skyrocketed toward the sky, Alexander let out a blood curling scream and dropped its fangs.

"Hold onto your fairy, Viking" Julia Cassia smiled to Eric while wrapping Valentina into her arms. The witch bothered to pull an annoyed expression but her body betrayed her and she actually relaxed against the ancient vampire's body, a shy sigh escaped her lips for she couldn't help but snuggle into the familiar embrace.

Sookie found herself extremely happy to be surrounded by a lot of Viking, she hadn't experienced such a feeling in a while, she let the warmth feeling of happiness lull her senses as the sharp scent of the ocean that was all Eric welcomed her into its eternal embrace.

Sookie was about to close her eyes, in order to savor the moment fully when a hot and unnatural wind rose in the distance, it carried a powerful roar that shattered her thoughts, she gripped fistfuls of Eric's shirt and stared wide eyes at the sky . . .

"I hate this part," Sookie heard Valentina complain against Julia Cassia's chest, her voice was small but quite tranquil and confortable, as if everything was going according to plan. "You hate every part of everything, you're such a spoiled child," Sookie heard the Queen whisper back and started to wonder. Another roar came, and more wind, Sookie shuddered. The Halfling raised her gaze to catch the Queen's eyes and was rewarded with a wink.

"Worry not. It's a friend," the Queen assured Sookie, "one that knows how to make a very good entrance"

The Halfling felt relief flood through her and relaxed against Eric, enjoying how his masculine body felt against her softness. No, that wasn't the time, to distract herself, she wondered about the Queen and the witch relationship not for the first time that evening. They weren't lovers and, most certainly, never had been, she didn't get that kind of vibe from them. Plus, she was certain that Valentina didn't favor the ladies. As a matter of fact, the witch thought Eric was the most beautiful man ever. Ever. A sharp blade of jealousy pierced Sookie's heart at the thought. She was doing a poor job of not thinking about Eric that way. She yielded and simply allowed herself to go with the flow and enjoy what her body was feeling. She knew she had feelings for him, she always did. Yet she could not bring herself to live them out and didn't truly know why.

It was mostly puzzling . . . but no more puzzling than the fucking roaring dragon that had just appeared in the sky. It didn't even held a smidge of a candle to that.

The dragon was a translucent shadow, his skin seemed cut from the Moon and covered by scales made of liquid amber. It was twice, maybe thrice the size of a whale . . . Sookie had no idea. Not really.

She just stared wide eyed at the magnificent being. Unlike a whale it was slender though, bird like, or serpent like, or lizard like but no! It wasn't anything like, not really. Its wings were twice the length of its body, its tails was longer than its body and snapped like a whip, its head was big and triangular, and everytime it roared, sounding like a thousand lions, the dragon showed rows of silvery teeth as sharp as blades and as much bigger than.

It was so big that Sookie was sure it would be able to cast a shadow over the whole of Bon Temp had it flied over it.

"Eric," she whispered in wonder at the Viking and was surprised to see a wide eyed boy staring at the sky. Eric was admiring the beast in awe.

"Sookie," he said in a heavy accented voice and smiled a boyish smile, "drake besläktad"

"Huh?" Sookie smiled in kind and rose on the tip of her feet to put a hand on Eric face.

"Dragon kin," the Viking repeated, "magic slayer, the all seeing being"

Eric appeared so young and innocent to her eyes at the moment that before she could register her action, Sookie stepped up, grabbed his face and planted a wet kiss on his lips. She gasped once she realized what she had done but Eric stopped her from moving away and stared at her with open passionate eyes. Their eyes locked and they would have stayed so had the dragon not landed on the ground.

Even though the being had landed at quite some distance from them, they felt the effect of its presence.

Immense leaterish wings flapped, snapping and cracking, A hot and cruel wind rose in circle, it made branches snaps about and threes bend, dust rose from the ground forming small tornados, leaves danced up and down as the dragon prepared to land and when its powerful hind legs touched the ground the earth quacked powerfully. A roar followed by a clear flame hit the magic wall trapping the party, the power dissolved in a firework of gold.

As the wall went down Pam appeared in front of the Queen of Italy with Tara in her arms.

"Your Majesty," she was about to bow when the Queen's hand went under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Valentina will do anything she can," the Queen smiled, "no one should know the pain that come with the loss of a Childe"

"I will try but . . ." the witch started in a sorry for herself voice, the magic holding Tara was powerful, complex and dark and, despite her potential, she was no pioneer.

"YOU WILL SUCCEED, CHILD!" The Queen thundered, looking terrifying for the first time and also for the first time Valentina flinched and lowered her gaze in submission.

"As you wish, mother!" she spat at the ground, "uncle, would you fly me back to the safe house? I need to get my witchy juice flowing," she said to the recovering Alexander as walking away from the trio.

"The annoying bits," the Queen of Italy sighed while rubbing her temple, "she got from her birth mother of course"

Eric stepped away from Sookie and moved to take Tara from Pam. The younger vampire growled out of instinct and tightened her hold on her Childe.

"Father?" She wasn't going to let no one take Tara from her. Not even Eric.

"Min barn, let me fly you back," Pam sighed allowing rationality back into her mind, with a whimper she, very gently, placed Tara into Eric's strong arms. The love and tenderness her maker displayed by handing her Childe forced a sob out of Pam, it was so beautiful and so painful to witness this.

Pam then stepped into Eric's embrace herself and nodded. She was ready.

"Nora," Eric called to her sister, Nora's eyes were still on the dragon, the beast was back in the sky, flying about, above their head, "take Sookie back," Eric ordered, "Julia, you can find the safe house by following me or by following Valentina's blood right?"

"And what about our friend?" The Queen enquired rising her gaze to the sky.

"The safe house may be a mansion but it's no mythical creature friendly," Sookie shrugged apologetically, "I'm terribly sorry"

"Stop being impressive," the Queen yelled at the sky and in a matter of second the dragon disappeared, wings and skins contracting back, into a much smaller form that dropped from the sky to land elegantly on human feet. There stood a woman, pale of skin, with long blonde, almost white hair. A red cape was around her otherwise naked body . . . nice, Sookie thought, a magical trick that would make Sam's life so much easier and less embarrassing.

"I need some coffee, asap" Naeris said while bouncing up on naked feet. The easy smile that was on her face disappeared as soon as she caught sight of Tara's limp form. She took a step forward, her amber colored eyes glowed darker. Naeris saw. She saw everything.

"This one is lost," Pam and Eric's teeth dropped in unison.

"What do you mean, dragon lady? Please, she is a very good friend" Sookie asked humbly. Suddenly being a fairy didn't fell so special anymore.

"Magic is weaving a tale around her," the dragonkin's voice seemed to come from a far away place, "a fake tale but she won't know and she will believe" she put a hand on Tara's forehead, ignoring Pam's warning growls, "and it will break her strong heart," she finished, staring directly into Pam's eyes.

"If this Childe goes now," Naeris moved her gaze to Eric, "it's the end of your Blood, Viking"

"What do I have to do?"

"You are powerless, Viking" Eric felt the world crumble under its feet, "This is your curse in this ordeal"

"What do I have to do, then?" Pam asked, working the pieces of the puzzles together.

"Everything," the dragonkin said gravely, "claim her back, win her back"

Pam stared at the woman fiercely and smiled, she was covered in blood, bathed by moonlight, wearing nothing but tattered clothes, wild and elegant, feral and sophisticated. She had dirt and fur under her fingernail and a vintage Cartier around her neck. She was the epitome of beauty. Death itself. Passion made flesh. The love of a mother, the love of a lover, the love of a daughter. And there wasn't anything she wouldn't do just for the chance to hear Tara's laugh again.

"Dragon lady," Pam said, mocking Sookie, "as long as I get my progeny back I wouldn't mind slaying a dragon so let's get this show rolling"

The Queen raised an eyebrow, while Naeris muttered a "that's fair" under her breath followed by something about "coffee" and "sun bathing". Nora looked somehow confused by these people and Sookie was growing more concerned every passing second.

"Eric, let's. I got a witch to terrorize," Pam nodded at her maker and Eric took to the sky.

Coming up next . . .

- Chapter 4

Segments Working Titles

- Lineage

- Helter Skelter

- Sweet Child Of Mine


End file.
